El cumpleaños
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Anna está muy extraña ultimamente. Yoh se da cuenta e intenta averiguar por qué. Mi primer intento de fic de humor!! dejen reviews, por favor ;_; Acabado!
1. ¿Anna?

¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨ El cumpleaños ¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨  
by Anna Diethel Asakura  
  
31 de Octubre.  
  
- ¡Buenos días a todos!- saludó Yoh Asakura, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, con su típica y ya muy conocida sonrisa despreocupada y alegre.  
  
- Buenos días, joven Yoh.- saludó tímidamente una chica de cabellos rosados llamada Tamao.  
  
- Buenos días, Yoh.- saludaron al mismo tiempo cuatro chicos. Uno bajito (y muuuuuuuy bajito) y con una cabeza bastante grande (con lo de "bastante" se sobreentiende que me refiero a cabezón sin remedio), Manta. Otro de cabellos puntiagudos azules y una sonrisa burlona, Horo Horo. Otro alto, con un enorme (con lo k quiero decir enooooooooooooooooooooorme) tupé y con cierto parecido a Elvis, Ryu. Y el último, de cabellos azul oscuro, con mechón puntiagudo sobre la cabeza y con una cara de pocos amigos, Ren.  
  
Yoh se arrodilló junto a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar en compañía de sus amigos. En ese instante, una joven rubia de ojos negros, fríos como el hielo, hizo su aparición en la sala con una expresión indiferente, ya muy común en ella. Yoh, al verla le dedicó una sonrisa y la saludó.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, Annita!  
  
- Buenos días a todos.- respondió ella con la misma expresión.  
  
- ¿Has dormido bien?- se interesó Yoh.  
  
- Perfectamente, gracias.  
  
Anna se arrodilló ante la mesa al lado de Yoh, su prometido, y comenzó a desayunar en silencio. Se sumió en sus cavilaciones hasta que el típico sonido de siempre la sacó de ellas.  
  
Horo Horo: ¡Claro! Como tu eres Don Perfección...  
  
Ren: ¡Se dice "Don Perfecto", imbécil!  
  
Horo Horo: Como tu digas, Don Perfecto Imbécil.  
  
Ren sacó su lanza y apuntó con ella a Horo Horo. Este sacó (¿de dónde? Nu se...) su tabla de snowboard y se defendió con ella. Y así comenzó la típica pelea matinal... Todo muy típico...  
  
Pero Yoh echó en falta algo... ¡Claro! Anna aún continuaba sentada, comiendo y pensando. Pero lo normal hubiese sido que ella los hubiese agarrado a los dos de la oreja y los hubiese echado a luchar al jardín.  
  
Yoh: Anna... ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna (como despertando de un sueño): ¿Eh? Ah, sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Yoh: Porque Ren y Horo se están peleando desde hace rato y tú no has dicho nada aún...  
  
Anna: Ah, sí, cierto.  
  
Entonces, Anna se levantó y se acercó hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los agarro a cada uno de una oreja, hizo que se agacharan, con la cara casi rozando el suelo, cuando estuvieron así, les dio una fuerte patada en el trasero. Después, les quitó la lanza y la tabla de snowboard y las escondió.  
  
Yoh: ^^U Ahora si que está todo... mm "normal"...  
  
Manta: Oye, Yoh, me voy antes de que Anna me ponga a limpiar la casa...  
  
Yoh: Está bien, ¡Hasta luego, Manta!  
  
Pero, al salir de la habitación se encontró con Anna, la cual volvía de esconder las armas. Manta comenzó a temblar de arriba abajo.  
  
Manta: "Ya está, me tocará fregar los platos, hacer las camas, limpiar la casa...".  
  
Anna: ¿Te vas, Manta?  
  
Manta: S... sí... es... que...  
  
Agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, esperando que la cruel Anna lo sentenciara a una mañana de limpieza.  
  
Anna: Está bien. Nos vemos luego.  
  
Todos: @.@UuUuU  
  
Yoh(susurrando): Corre ahora que puedes ^^U  
  
Manta obedeció y corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían correr. Y se alejó todo lo más que pudo de la casa, no fuera a ser que Anna cambiase de opinión.  
  
Mientras, en la casa, todos se habían quedado estupefactos al ver que Manta se había librado de ser explotado. ¿Qué le había pasado a Anna? ¿Estaría enferma? El centro de miradas y pensamientos se sentó de nuevo a la mesa para terminar el desayuno. Ni siquiera se percató de que todos la miraban con incredulidad. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta. Todos esperaban que Anna enviase a cualquiera a abrir la puerta, como siempre...  
  
Len: ...  
  
Tamao: ...  
  
Horo: ... o.ô  
  
Anna: Ya abro yo.  
  
Y hubo un *plop* general (ya sabéis, cuando los personajes se caen de espaldas). Al abrir, entró un rayo que pasó por al lado de Anna y se dirigió directamente a Horo Horo. Este quiso huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
Horo: H... hola, Pilika...  
  
Pilika: ¿Hola? ¿Cómo que "hola"? No hay tiempo, vamos ¡A entrenar!  
  
Horo: Pero...  
  
Pilika: ¡A ENTRENAR!  
  
Horo: T_T Vale, vale.  
  
Pilika agarró a Horo de la oreja y lo arrastró (literalmente) por el suelo para llevárselo a entrenar. Por el camino hacia la puerta, se encontró a Anna, la cual llevaba en las manos el snowboard de Horo.   
  
Anna: Toma, lo necesitarás para entrenar.  
  
Horo: T_T Gracias, Anna...  
  
Una vez se habían ido, volvió a la sala en la que estaban desayunando... Pero con la diferencia de que Yoh había desaparecido. Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada... y lo encontró bajo la mesa, escondido como un conejillo asustado.  
  
Anna: Yoh, ¿que se supone que haces?  
  
Yoh: ¿Yo? ^^U nada! Solo estaba buscando... ¡Esto!  
  
Y cogió lo primero que encontró, lo que resultó ser una pelusa de la alfombra.  
  
Anna: ¿Ahora te dedicas a buscar pelusas?  
  
Yoh: Em... ¿Sí?  
  
Anna puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de resignación.  
  
Anna: Yoh, deja de hacer el idiota y cámbiate, recuerda que hoy hay que ir a la escuela. Tendrás los deberes hechos, ¿verdad?  
  
Yoh: ¿Cuáles deberes?  
  
Anna: Los que ayer mandó el profesor.  
  
Yoh (intentando recordar): ^^U ¡Claro! ¡Desde ayer por la tarde!  
  
Anna: ^^ Me alegro. Bien, voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.  
  
Yoh: @.@U de acuerdo, Annita.  
  
Anna se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño a ducharse. Yoh se quedó con cara incrédula en el salón.  
  
Yoh: Definitivamente, Anna no esta bien.  
  
Len: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Yoh: ¿De verdad piensas que buscaba pelusas?  
  
Len: ¿No lo hacías?  
  
Yoh: ¡Es obvio que no!  
  
Len: Entonces, ¿qué hacías?  
  
Yoh: Esconderme de ella. Con la llegada de Pilika, seguro que se habría acordado de que tenía que ponerme a entrenar en esta hora que queda antes de ir a clase.  
  
Len: ¿Y no se ha acordado?  
  
Yoh: ¿Acaso estoy en el entrenamiento? Anna no tiene tan mala memoria y no es tan despistada como yo... Además, le he dicho que había hecho los deberes y no es cierto... Y ella lo hubiese notado. Y encima... ¡¡¡Ha sonreído!!!  
  
Len: Estará enferma.  
  
Yoh: Es posible...  
  
Len acabó por ir a entrenar y Tamao volvió a sus quehaceres, mientras Yoh decidió cambiarse el pijama por la ropa de una vez. Cuando quedaba un cuarto de hora para el comienzo de las clases, Yoh comenzó a desesperar. Finalmente, Anna apareció bajando las escaleras, vestida con su vestido negro y el pañuelo rojo atado al cuello. A Yoh casi le da un infarto.  
  
Yoh: ¡Anna! ¿Y tu uniforme?  
  
Anna: ¿Qué uniforme?  
  
Yoh: El de el colegio.  
  
Anna se miró y puso cara de horror.  
  
Anna: ¡Dios! ¿En qué estaría pensando?  
  
Rápidamente, subió las escaleras y se cambió. No tardó ni cinco minutos. Luego, cogió su cartera, con la otra mano cogió a Yoh de la muñeca y salió corriendo de la casa.  
  
Yoh: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Anna, tranquila! ¡Llegaremos a tiempo! ¡Aun faltan diez minutos y solo se tardan cinco en llegar!  
  
Anna miró el reloj de Yoh y dejó de correr. Su respiración era agitada debido a la carrera. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al colegio y Yoh miraba con extrañeza a Anna, como si no la conociera. Anna consiguió notarlo y lo miró al chico por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que perdió la paciencia.  
  
Anna: ¿¿Se puede saber por qué me miras de esa manera??  
  
Yoh: ¿¿Yo?? No... pues... verás... es que... todos... te no... notamos... u... un poquito... rara últimamente.  
  
Anna: ¿Rara? ¿Por qué?  
  
Yoh: !No¡ Por nada... solo que estás... "¿¿Cómo lo digo sin que me abra en canal??" u.. un... poco...  
  
*Riiing*(entiéndase como timbre que indica que las clases van a comenzar [si, si, que ya habían llegado allí, pero la paranoia de esta gente hizo que no se dieran cuenta.])  
  
Yoh(pensando): "Uff... me libré"  
  
Anna: Ya me lo dirás más tarde, ahora... ¡ENTRA EN CLASE!  
  
Yoh: S... sí, A... Annita.  
  
Anna: *mirada furiosa* No me llames así en público...  
  
Yoh: Como tu digas, Anna. ^^U  
  
Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, con la excepción de que el que estaba atento era Yoh y la despistada era Anna.  
  
(joe... esto no es muy creíble... Yoh prestando atención en clase???)  
  
A lo que estaba atento Yoh era al comportamiento de su prometida.  
  
(Ah, eso está mejor xD)  
  
Anna era muy centrada en clase siempre, e, incluso, una de las mejores alumnas. Pero ese día, Anna no estaba en casa. Entonces, cuando Yoh pensaba mirando fijamente a la rubia, el profesor decidió probar al joven.  
  
Profe: Yoh Asakura.  
  
Yoh (distraído con Anna): ...  
  
Profe: Asakura...  
  
Yoh: ...  
  
Profe: ¡Asakura!  
  
Yoh: ... mm ...  
  
Profe (cabreado): ¡YOH ASAKURA!  
  
Yoh ( levantándose y poniéndose muy firme): ¡Señor, sí señor!  
  
Profe: Bien, ahora que he logrado una vez más sacarle a usted de sus pensamientos, ¿le importaría decirnos el nombre de algún dios o diosa griegos?  
  
Yoh: Em... Este...  
  
Yoh quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, no sabía contestar. Pero, increíblemente, Anna se puso en pie y respondió por él.  
  
Anna: Un nombre de diosa griega es Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza. Los romanos la llamaron Venus. De su unión con Ares nacieron Eros (el amor) y Fobos (el temor).  
  
Profe (con los ojos como platos): Impresionante, como siempre, señorita Kyouyama. * le lanza una mirada llena de resentimiento e ira a Yoh* No le convendría a usted y a su prodigiosa mente juntarse con compañías como Yoh Asakura.  
  
Yoh, al escuchar estas palabras, se hundió en su asiento, ensordecido por las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Se imaginó a sí mismo posesionando a Harusame y dándole una lección de shamanes al profe. Pero no hizo falta. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia Anna, que seguía de pie en su lugar, al lado del profesor. Y le lanzaba su mirada paralizante, congelante, fría... Asesina. Si se pudiese matar con la mirada, el profesor no seguiría con vida. Lo habría matado setecientas veces con solo esa mirada. Estaba llena de odio, de rabia. Anna apretaba los puños, tanto que Yoh creyó que las uñas le habían hecho sangrar la palma de la mano. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, Anna lanzó un susurro asesino.  
  
Anna: ¿Cómo... cómo ha dicho?  
  
Profe (asustado): Señorita Kyouyama, yo sé que sería lo mejor para usted que...  
  
Anna (ya completamente ida de rabia): ¡¡¡USTED NO SABE NADA!!! ¡¡¡ESA COMPAÑÍA, COMO USTED LO LLAMA, ES MI PROMETIDO!!! ¡¡¡Y COMO SE LE VUELVA A OCURRIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ SEMEJANTE, LO PARTO POR LA MITAD!!! ¡¡¡ESE CHICO es...  
  
La voz de Anna se fue apagando. No quiso terminar la frase. Lanzó de nuevo su mirada gélida al profesor y luego al alumnado. Seguidamente, volvió al susurro que helaba la sangre del más valiente.  
  
Anna: Y como alguno de vosotros se vuelva a reír de Yoh... Se las verá con Anna Kyouyama.  
  
Todos los alumnos temblaron de miedo con la forma de amenazar de Anna. Sin saber el motivo, Yoh sonrió. Anna se sentó y bajó la mirada hacia su pupitre. Y así se quedó hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo. Los alumnos se amontonaban en la puerta por ir fuera, al patio. Anna, en cambio, continuaba mirando el pupitre, con una expresión apagada. Yoh se acercó hasta ella, no sin tener escalofríos, por si Anna pagaba con él toda su furia (y de ser así, no viviría para contarlo).  
  
Yoh: A... Anna...  
  
Anna: ... ¿Eh?  
  
Yoh: Ha... ha sonado el timbre, ¿no quieres salir al recreo?  
  
Anna: Ah, sí. Vamos.  
  
Yoh: Oye, Anna...  
  
Anna: ¿Sí?  
  
Yoh: Gracias.  
  
Anna: ¿Gracias por qué?  
  
Yoh: Por defenderme ante el profesor...  
  
Anna: Ah, eso. No puedo permitir que un tipo de tan bajo poder se ría de ti, porque si lo hace, indirectamente se ríe de mi. Y nadie se burla de Anna Kyouyama.  
  
Yoh (con su sonrisa típica patentada®): Ya, seguro.  
  
Anna: ¿¿Qué insinúas??  
  
Yoh solo le respondió con un beso en la mejilla y la mejor de sus sonrisas. Después cogió su almuerzo y corrió hasta el patio. Anna se quedó en clase, sola, tocándose incrédula la mejilla en la que Yoh había depositado tiernamente los labios.  
  
Anna(pensando): "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Solo será un día como cualquier otro. Si nadie lo recuerda, no importa. El mejor regalo del mundo es tenerlo a él."  
  
Continuara...  
  
______________________________________  
  
Holaaa!!! Soy Anna Diethel Asakura n_n  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Dentro de poco subiré el 2º y leeré vuestros reviews (si me dejáis alguno, claro está. Lo cual os lo suplicoooo).  
  
Veréis, a lo mejor no es muy gracioso, porque soy novata en esto de los fisco de humor. Lo mío es lo típico de "y llego y lo abrió en canal" o "y al final se besaron y todos felices" pero el humor no me va mucho (aunque se me va bastante la olla xD)  
  
Lyserg: Pues si, la olla se te va bastante a menudo...  
  
Len: Lo raro es que no se le vaya ¬¬  
  
Anna Diethel: ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros os calláis! Solo limitaos a salir en el fic.  
  
Anna Kyouyama: A salir en el fic... ¿¿y como está eso de que soy una distraída en clase?? ¡¿Y como se me va a olvidar el entrenamiento de Yoh?! ¿Te drogas o que?  
  
Yoh: Mas quisiera yo que se le olvidara...  
  
Anna K: ¿¿Qué dices?? ¡Haz inmediatamente 50 flexiones y 150 abdominales!  
  
Yoh: T_T Annita... No...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ no te veo en el suelo, Yoh...  
  
* Yoh se tira al suelo y empieza a hacer flexiones*  
  
Yoh: Una... Dos... Tres...  
  
Lyserg: Yo no salgo, así que no me importa...  
  
Anna D: Pero saldrás! Muahahahaha  
  
Lyserg: T_T Noooo no me hagas padecer ese sufrimiento!!  
  
Chocolove: Ay, lo siento, amigo. "La" cosas "so" así.  
  
Anna D: Y tu también saldrás, Chocolove.  
  
* Chocolove se pone un vestido negro, se ata a la cabeza un pañuelo rojo y se abraza a Yoh, que el pobre, sigue haciendo flexiones*  
  
Chocolove: Yo sustituiré a Annita en las partes "romántica", chico.  
  
*Anna le pega una patada en la cabeza y lo manda siete pueblos más allá*  
  
Anna K: Tú no podrías superar mi belleza, ¡y menos te permitiré que le hagas algo raro a Yoh!  
  
Chocolove: Esta bieen, chico. Que mal genio sacó la muchacha.  
  
*Mirada gélida de Anna*  
  
Chocolove: Vale, me callaré.  
  
Anna D: Ja ne! n_n  
  
Yoh: treinta y dos, treinta y tres... 


	2. El regreso de Anna

Hola!!! n_n Bienvenidos de nuevo a "El cumpleaños", un fic producido, dirigido, co ~ producido por Anna Diethel Asakura n_n Bueno, en primer lugar me gustaría agradecerles seguir leyendo mi fic, no es muy gracioso ni nada parecido, pero os aseguro que lo intento. Y sin más dilación, continuemos el fic n_n  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
El Cumpleaños: "El regreso de Anna"  
  
By: Anna Diethel Asakura  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
En el recreo...  
  
Manta: ¿Notaste a Anna rara esta mañana?  
  
Yoh: Sí, bastante. Se olvidó de mi entrenamiento matinal...  
  
Manta: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Yoh: No se dio cuenta de que no había hecho los deberes...  
  
Manta: @.@U  
  
Yoh: Y, para colmo, sonrió.  
  
Manta: ¡Algo la debe preocupar mucho!  
  
Yoh: Seguro. Imagínate que se ha puesto su vestido negro para venir a clase...  
  
Manta: Eso no es típico de Anna...  
  
Yoh: Ya lo sé.  
  
Manta: Además, ella puede ser fría y cruel, pero esa forma de poner en orden al profesor...  
  
Yoh (sonrisa típica): ¡Me encanta esta chica!  
  
En ese momento, un cúmulo de gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de un banco cercano a la posición de Manta y Yoh. La gran mayoría de esa gente eran chicos, y las pocas chicas que había, parecían exaltadas. Manta sintió curiosidad, pero al ver que su mejor amigo se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol, se olvidó por completo del tema y fue con él. No pasaron más de dos minutos desde que la gente se empezó a agolpar en aquel lugar, cuando se escuchó un grito.  
  
¿¿¿: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LARGAOS DE AQUÍ! ¡¡YA!!  
  
Yoh: ^^U Esa parece Annita... Vayamos a ver.  
  
Mucha gente se había alejado todo lo que pudo del banco pero otros continuaban cerca, provocando.  
  
Chico1: Oye, venga, seguro que te mueres por una cita conmigo.  
  
Chico2: Yo sí sabría domar a esta fiera.  
  
Yoh: "Estos tíos no saben lo que dicen..."  
  
Yoh se abrió paso entre la multitud y se sentó tranquilamente al lado de su prometida. Manta se quedó frente a ellos. Muchos quedaron sorprendidos.  
  
Chico2: ¿Por qué él sí puede acercarse?  
  
Yoh: ¿Y a ti que te importa?  
  
Chico1: ¿Nos estás vacilando?  
  
Yoh: No sois lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar conmigo.  
  
Chico1: Claro... Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, gallina.  
  
Manta: ¿Yoh? ¿Miedo de un par de enclenques? Jajajajaja  
  
Chico1: ¡Cállate, enano cabezón!  
  
Yoh: Deja en paz a mi amigo.  
  
Chico2: *coge del brazo a Anna y tira fuertemente de ella* Para ti el enano cabezón, que yo me quedo con la chica.  
  
Anna mantenía su gesto serio en el rostro. Yoh, al ver que intentaba llevársela, hizo un ademán de darle un puñetazo, el cual el Chico1 consiguió (no sin que no le doliese la mano) pararle.  
  
Chico1: Enfréntate conmigo, si eres valiente.  
  
Anna(en su tono de voz gélido): Suéltame.  
  
Chico2: No quiero.  
  
Anna: Que me sueltes.  
  
Chico2(abrazándola): No...  
  
Anna: ¡YA!  
  
Anna no dio tiempo a reaccionar al chico, lo cogió del brazo y se lo retorció en la espalda. El chaval gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Anna retorció el brazo un poco más, con lo que el chico aumentó el volumen de su grito (ni que fuese una radio...).  
  
Yoh: ¿Y tú decías que podrías domarla?  
  
Anna: ¿Qué? ¿Eso dijo?  
  
Manta: Sí, yo lo oí.  
  
Anna soltó bruscamente el brazo de su víctima, el cual se apoyó en el suelo con los dos brazos, quedando a gatas. Posición que Anna aprovechó para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago. El chico cayó al suelo, adolorido. Seguidamente, Anna sacó del bolsillo de la falda su rosario y se lo puso en el cuello al chico, a modo de horca. Tiró de él, haciendo levantar la cabeza del pobre chaval. Se agachó y susurró en tono amenazante:  
  
Anna: Nadie doma a Anna Kyouyama.  
  
Sin decir nada más, se incorporó, guardó el rosario en el bolsillo y se sentó en el banco. Una vez allí, le dedicó a todo el personal una mirada que decía: "Largaos si no queréis que os pase lo mismo". A todos los que formaban aquel grupo de molestos admiradores les faltaron piernas para salir corriendo de allí. Yoh se sentó al lado de Anna. Estaba asustado, lo admitía pero ¿quién no lo estaría sabiendo que Anna estaba enfadada? No obstante, se atrevió a pasar disimuladamente un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, la cual almorzaba sin dar cuenta de nada. Manta, al ver los movimientos meticulosos de su amigo, tomo la sabia decisión de dejarlos solos.  
  
Yoh: ¿Quién hizo los almuerzos?  
  
Anna: Yo misma.  
  
Yoh: ¿¿Tú?? Vaya... ^^U Y... ¿qué me has hecho?  
  
Anna: Un sándwich y una naranja.  
  
Yoh: ¿Naranja?  
  
Anna: Sí, te gustan ¿no?  
  
Yoh metió la mano en su bolsa del almuerzo y sacó la naranja. Acto seguido, comenzó a lanzarla al aire y recogerla, como una pelota.  
  
Anna: El objetivo de ponerte una naranja en el almuerzo, es que te la comas de postre, no que la conviertas en una pelota.  
  
Yoh: Lo sé ^^  
  
Anna se percató de que el brazo de Yoh seguía sobre sus hombros, pero calló y no dijo nada, intentando que un sonrojo no apareciese en sus mejillas.  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Yoh: ¿Sí, Annita?  
  
Anna: ¿Me vas a decir de una vez por qué crees que estoy rara?  
  
Yoh se quedó paralizado. No se había acordado de que le debía una explicación a la joven sacerdotisa, de la cual saldría hecho trocitos... Sin embargo, su única respuesta fue atraerla hacia él con el brazo con el que la rodeaba, apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella y decir:  
  
Yoh: Da igual, ya no lo creo así.  
  
Anna lo empujó levemente, apartándolo de ella mientras el rubor aparecía en sus pómulos. Le dio otro bocado a su almuerzo y, sin apenas mirarle, susurró:  
  
Anna: No vuelvas a hacer eso en público, Yoh Asakura.  
  
Yoh: Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer... en público.  
  
Anna: ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
Yoh: ¡No! ¡Nada! ^^U Bueno, ¿y dices que el almuerzo lo has hecho tu?  
  
Anna: Así es.  
  
Yoh lanzó una mirada temerosa al sándwich y le dio un bocado mientras se imaginaba muriendo al minuto siguiente por envenenamiento. Tragó y puso los ojos como platos.  
  
Yoh: Oye, Annita, ¿me prometes que el sándwich lo has hecho tu?  
  
Anna: Lo suponía, no te gusta.  
  
Yoh: ¡Al contrario! Me encanta. ^^ Está delicioso.  
  
Y en poco más de dos bocados, el sándwich desapareció en la boca de Yoh. A continuación, cogió de nuevo la naranja y comenzó a hacerla rodar por el banco, haciendo la banda sonora de la naranja con la boca (un ruido que sonaba mas o menos como " a co-co-co, a co~co~co" una y otra y otra vez). Anna lo miró con resignación y le dio un capón. Después de todo, Yoh era así, a veces... un poco idiota. Anna le dijo que dejara de hacer el imbécil y Yoh se comió la naranja en pocos mordiscos. Luego se puso a escuchar música hasta que llegó la hora de volver a clase. Una vez allí, el profesor puso un trabajo sobre mitología que había que hacer en grupos de tres.  
  
Profe: Para evitar conflictos, esta vez permitiré que vosotros mismos hagáis los grupos.  
  
Yoh (susurrándole a Anna): Oye, ¿vienes conmigo y con Manta?  
  
Anna (susurros): ¿Con el enano cabezón? Bueno, está bien...  
  
Yoh: ¡Estupendo!  
  
Profe: Me alegra el hecho de que le parezca estupendo que tras entregar el trabajo haya un examen, señor Asakura.  
  
Yoh: ¡¿Qué dice?!  
  
Chico1: Asociación de sordos, ¿dígame?  
  
Chico2: Sí, hola, buenos días, soy Yoh Asakura y no oigo que hay que hacer un examen.  
  
Chico1: Ah, vale, pues pásese por aquí y le regalaremos un disco de música rock.  
  
Chico2: Muy bien, allá voy.  
  
La clase entera estalló en carcajadas. Yoh volvió a imaginarse haciendo posesión de almas con Amidamaru y abriendo en canal a todos los que se reían. Manta miró preocupado a su amigo y luego desvió la mirada hacia Anna, la cual ya iba de camino al asiento de aquellos chicos. Los cogió a los dos de la camisa y los alzó. Al chico uno le estampó la cabeza contra el pupitre y al chico dos le asestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que hizo que toda la clase (incluidos Manta y Yoh) gimiese de dolor.  
  
Anna: Vosotros dos no aprendéis, ¿verdad?  
  
Chico2: ¡Lo siento, Anna! ¡Por favor, perdóname! T~T  
  
Anna: Ve y pídele disculpas a Yoh. *lo tira al suelo*  
  
Chico2: *arrodillado* T~T Por favor, Yoh ¡¡PERDÓNAME!!  
  
Yoh (sonrisa ®): Tranquilo, te perdono.  
  
Anna: Y en cuanto a ti, Takeshi...  
  
Chico1 (Takeshi, pa entendernos): Yo... Anna... Dejémoslo, ¿vale? No lo haré más.  
  
Anna (en un susurro paralizante): Por tu propio bien, eso espero.  
  
Takeshi: Vale, vale... ;_;  
  
Anna volvió a su pupitre.  
  
Profe: ¡Anna Kyouyama! ¡No permitiré escenas violentas en mi clase!  
  
Anna: ¿Y sí que puede permitirse dar lecciones entre tanta porquería? Esta clase está echa un asco.  
  
Profe: Es que el señor de la limpieza está de vacaciones y...  
  
Anna: ¿Señor? Así me gusta, los hombres a limpiar. Y ya tenemos sustituto.  
  
Anna saca (no sabemos de dónde) un trapo, un plumero, una escoba, un recogedor, una fregona, un cubo y muchos utensilios de limpieza y se los da al profesor.  
  
Anna: Quiero verme la cara reflejada en la pizarra y quiero que la clase me deje ciega de lo brillante que estará. ¡AHORA!  
  
Al profesor le dio tanto miedo que se puso rápidamente a limpiar la clase. Anna comenzó a repartir utensilios de limpieza a todos los alumnos y los puso a todos a limpiar el colegio. Yoh intentó huir, pero Anna lo cazó y lo mandó a traerle una coca cola y patatas. Manta, por mucho que suplicó, fue destinado a limpiar cristales. Y Anna se dedicó a leer en la clase sus oraciones de sacerdotisa. Yoh, por el camino, iba sonriente.  
  
Yoh: *suspiro* Esta es mi Annita...  
  
Cuando volvió a clase, le entregó la coca cola y las patatas a su prometida, la cual seguía sumida en sus oraciones. Desvió momentáneamente la vista del libro para darle un pequeño sorbo a la lata que Yoh le había traído.  
  
Yoh: Anna, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
Anna: Si lo que quieres es librarte de la limpieza, sabes que no tienes alternativa.  
  
Yoh (sonrisa ©(Copyright 1985)): No, no es eso.  
  
Anna: Está bien. ¡Eh, tu, profesor de pacotilla! Fuera de aquí.  
  
Profe: ¡Pero si estoy limpiando!  
  
Anna: ¿No me has oído? ¡Fuera!  
  
Al profesor le faltaron piernas para salir de la clase. Anna se giró hacia Yoh con mirada indiferente. Él sonreía misteriosamente.  
  
Anna: ¿Y bien?  
  
Yoh: Eres mala...  
  
Anna: Lo sé. No era muy difícil adivinarlo.  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
  
Anna: ¿Qué soy mala? ¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente observador como para darte cuenta?  
  
Yoh: Eso no... Lo de tu cumpleaños, tonta.  
  
Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y, por acto reflejo, también la boca. Su rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa. De pronto, como si recordara que intentaba ser fría y cruel, lo miró con indiferencia.  
  
Anna: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
  
Yoh le mostró su agenda. En el día 5 de Noviembre había escrita una anotación subrayada en rotulador naranja y con una decoración alrededor en rojo y negro, que decía: "Cumpleaños de mi querida Annita".  
  
Anna: ¿Y cómo lo supiste?  
  
Yoh: Lo vi por casualidad en un calendario de la abuela Kino en mi última visita. Así que por eso estabas tan rara ¿eh?  
  
Anna (con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas): ¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy a dejar que una estupidez así me trastorne? No es digno de una sacerdotisa...  
  
Yoh: Pero aun así lo has podido evitar.  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh! Ya bast...  
  
Pero Yoh, antes de que ella acabara la frase, depositó con dulzura el dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndola callar. Seguidamente, acercó una silla a la de Anna y se sentó en ella. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Anna y la acercó a él todo lo que pudo.  
  
Yoh: Me dijiste que no lo hiciera en publico, pero ahora estamos los dos solos...  
  
Anna: Por esta vez te perdono, pero solo por esta vez.  
  
Yoh: ¿Tan mal está que te abrace?  
  
Anna: No pero...  
  
Yoh: ¡Pues no hay más que hablar!  
  
Al final de las clases, el colegio parecía brillar con luz propia de lo limpio que estaba. Sin embargo, Anna solo lo calificó con un "no está mal, mañana más". Ella y Yoh fueron a casa sin la compañía de Manta, puesto que él tenía clases de no se qué cosa (una gran excusa para no limpiar de nuevo la casa Asakura). Al llegar, los esperaban Tamao, Len, Horo Horo, Pilika y un invitado, Chocolove.  
  
Yoh: ¡Chocolove! ¡Me alegro de verte, compañero!  
  
Chocolove: Ya te digo, chico. Ya los echaba mucho de menos, ¿sabe?  
  
Yoh (sonriente): Nosotros a ti también ^^  
  
Chocolove: ¿Y cómo ha estao ute, señorita Anna?  
  
Anna: Bien gracias, aunque hoy ha sido un día agotador...  
  
Yoh: Sí, debe ser agotador poner a un colegio entero a limpiar mientras lees y te tomas una coca cola ^^U  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Yoh, ¿no deberías estar entrenando?  
  
Yoh: T~T Yo y mi gran bocaza...  
  
Anna: Y los demás, ¿y la comida? ¡No habéis limpiado la casa! Tamao, quiero un gran banquete para hoy. Horo Horo, te encargarás de limpiar el piso de arriba. Chocolove, tu el piso de abajo. Len, ve a comprar. Pilika, ayuda a Tamao en la cocina. Y Yoh, creo haberte dicho que vayas a entrenar.  
  
Yoh: Es que... tengo que salir.  
  
Anna: ¿¿Qué?? ¿Y tu entrenamiento?  
  
Yoh: En cuanto vuelva, te prometo que entrenaré. *la besa en la frente* ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh!  
  
Pero él ya se había marchado. Anna se percató de que los demás seguían allí, contemplando la escenita. Pero con una sola de sus miradas los puso a todos a trabajar al instante. Cuando Yoh volvió (que no fue mucho después), le hizo ponerse a entrenar a lo bestia (es decir, como siempre). Al rato, Tamao y Pilika llamaron a todo el personal de la casa para cenar. Todos se apelotonaron en la puerta del salón, intentando pasar todos de golpe, hasta que llegó Anna, que los hizo a un lado y pasó ella primero. Tan solo hubieron dos minutos de cena decente, hasta que la escena de rigor la interrumpió.  
  
Horo: A ver cuando te peinas ese pincho, Len.  
  
Len: A ver cuando te bañas, Horo.  
  
Horo: ¡Yo me baño todos los días!  
  
Len: Sí, en tus pesadillas.  
  
Horo: ¿Quieres pelea?  
  
Len: ¡La tendrás!  
  
Ambos sacaron sus armas de (lugar por definir). Se dispusieron a atacar.  
  
Se oyó un fuerte golpe y algo rompiéndose.  
  
Se giraron.  
  
Mirada furiosa de Anna, la cual había golpeado con tanta fuerza su plato contra la mesa que lo había roto.  
  
Sonido de golpes.  
  
Dos segundos después, Len y Horo estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando pacíficamente con un chichón de siete metros en la cabeza.  
  
Anna: Chocolove, ¿piensas quedarte?  
  
Chocolove: Bueno, si uté y Yoh me lo permiten...  
  
Anna: Yoh, ¿tú que opinas?  
  
Yoh: ^^ Me parece bien.  
  
Anna: Entonces, puedes quedarte.  
  
Chocolove viste a Anna como una diosa, aparece un fondo de pétalos de flor de cerezo cayendo. Chocolove se postra ante ella.  
  
Chocolove: T_T Gracias, señorita Anna, "e" "uté" una joven adorable.  
  
Sonido de golpes de nuevo, en la siguiente escena, aparece Chocolove todo amoratado.  
  
Anna: u_ú No me toques con esas manos llenas de porquerías, ¡y no me vuelvas a llamar "Adorable"!  
  
Chocolove: Como uté mande, señorita.  
  
Anna: Además, esta noche estaré ocupada, así que no quiero ningún ruido, y eso va para todos.  
  
Todos (a modo ejercito): ¡Señor, sí señor!  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Yoh (temblando): ¿S... sí, Annita?  
  
Anna: Después de cenar, sigue entrenando media hora más, y después empieza a hacer el trabajo de mitología.  
  
Yoh: ¿Pero no debería estar Manta también?  
  
Anna: O el trabajo o sigues entrenando.  
  
Yoh: Llamaré a Manta y empezaremos.  
  
Anna se levantó y se fue. Todos suspiraron aliviados pero Anna volvió.  
  
Anna: Ah, Horo Horo y Chocolove fregarán los platos. Len y Pilika limpiarán el salón. Tamao, prepárame té para todos los que quieran y sube mi taza a mi cuarto con algunas pastas o galletas. Y recordad, ¡todo en silencio!  
  
Todos (asustados): Como tu mandes, Anna.  
  
Continuará...  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
¿Qué les apreció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?  
  
Len: ¬¬ k narices les va a gustar este fic estúpido... Nadie se lo traga...  
  
Jun: n_n Pues a mi me gusta!  
  
Len: AAAAH!! JUN!!! ¿¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ??  
  
Jun: n_n Hola, Len. Nada, pasaba por aquí y...  
  
Len: ¬¬ Me has seguido, ¿verdad?  
  
Anna D.: Bueno, bueno, basta. Ahora procedamos a la lectura de reviews!!  
  
Horo: ¿Es que te han dejado alguno?  
  
Anna D.: ¬¬ Pues si, 8 exactamente. Procedamos:  
  
~ * ~ * Anna Cobain Asakura * ~ * ~  
  
Anna D.: Hola, Anna C.!! ¿Soy tu ídola?? No puedo creerlo, no soy tan buena n//n Tu escribes muy bien, me gustan mucho tus historias! A ver cuando nos vemos por msn! n_n. Veamos, dice que Yoh es muy, muy lindo.  
  
Yoh: n//n Gracias, Anna C.!  
  
Anna D: Y quiere hacer una consulta, pero le dijo a Kurt que la hiciera el por ella, y por cierto, gracias por tu felicitación Kurt n_n . Bueno, pregunta que si Anna está tan rara es por que está en sus "días"... ¿Anna? (dios!! Está un "poquito" cabreada... Solo un poco es cuando le sale la vena en la frente y palpita, verdad?)  
  
Anna K: Pues no, no estoy en mis "días", solo un poco nerviosa... ¡y tampoco! Bueno, Anna C., comprendo que quieras ser yo, pero YO solo hay una...  
  
Anna D: Bueno, Kurt, la verdad es que me estoy planteando muy seriamente tu propuesta de la noche de juegos... tal vez lo haga... n_n Gracias por tu review, Anna C.!!  
  
~ *~ * Anna * ~ *~  
  
Anna D: Me alegro de que te gustara n_n y como ves, ya lo he continuado, tardé un poco porque me pillaron días de exámenes, exposiciones, entrega de trabajos... Y no tuve mucho tiempo para continuar. Muchas gracias por dejar review!!  
  
Anna K: Eso de que le gusta el fic, seguro que es peloteo...  
  
Anna D: Calla...  
  
~ * ~ * Hidrazaina *~ * ~  
  
Anna D: De verdad? Bueno, pues la verdad que me hace muy feliz que os guste mi fic... n_n  
  
Len: Bah, puro peloteo...  
  
Anna D: ¡Len! ¡Cierra la boca ya! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Len: Yo no he dejado review...  
  
Anna D: Le decía a Hidrazaina...  
  
~ * ~ * Hikaru Toriyama * ~ * ~  
  
Anna D: Hola, Hikaru Toriyama! xD ¿De verdad es tan bueno?  
  
Horo: Es obvio que no...  
  
Posesión de objetos de Anna D. Con su colgante. Rodea el cuello de Horo hasta dejarlo morado por asfixia y luego lo suelta.  
  
Anna D. ¿Decías?  
  
Horo: x_x Nada...  
  
Anna D.: ¡Gracias por dejar review!  
  
~ * ~ * Yuta * ~ * ~  
  
Anna D: Bueno, me alegra que te gustase todo eso, n_n y como ves, aquí tienes más n_n  
  
Anna K: Bueno, hay que reconocer que este capitulo me gustó un poco más que el otro, porque por lo menos, aquí le pego a todos! Me gusta... ¬¬ pero no escribes bien, esto no tiene gracia.  
  
Anna D: Tocaya y mitad mía, se que no te gusta el fic, pero ¿¿¿podrías dejar de molestarme con ello???  
  
Anna K: ¬¬ No me alces la voz...  
  
Anna D: ¬¬ No me mires así que esa mirada la inventé yo. Es marca registrada ® y hasta tiene Copyright fechado en 1987 ©, como la sonrisa de Yoh.  
  
Anna K: Parece mentira que seamos mitades.  
  
Anna D: Te aguantas. n_n Bueno Yuta, gracias por tu review!  
  
~* ~ * Lourdes Ariki *~ *~  
  
Anna D: ¿De verdad te parece gracioso? ¿Y buena idea? Muchas gracias! Bueno, aquí tienes el segundo cap.  
  
Len: ¿Es que no la has leído? Estaba drogada, si no, no se ríe.  
  
Anna D: Empiezas a molestar...  
  
Anna D. Le estampa un plato en la cabeza a Len  
  
Anna D: Gracias por tu review, Lourdes!  
  
~ * ~ * Minena *~ *~  
  
Anna D: Hola minena. Sip, de eso tiene. Lo del suspenso es involuntario, se ve que si el suspense y la tortura no van conmigo, no me siento realizada o algo xD. ¡¿Cómo no voy a tratar bien a mi querido y adorado Yoh?! Imposible, con lo que lo quiero yo...  
  
Yoh: ^^U Ah, ¿si?  
  
Anna D: Pues sí, ¿qué querías? Tu lo sabes, te idolatro, tío.  
  
Yoh: ^^Uu Bueno, minena, gracias por tu interés en mi bienestar! Te estoy muy agradecido y...  
  
Anna K: Vale ya de ligar, Yoh. 2OO abdominales... ¡YA!  
  
Yoh: ¡No estaba ligando!  
  
Anna K: ¬¬  
  
Yoh (se tira al suelo): uno, dos, tres...  
  
Anna D: Bueno, como ves, minena, ya continué. Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ *~ * Xkari18 * ~ * ~  
  
Anna D: Bueno, ya lo seguí, como me pedías en tus 376 y medio "síguelo 's" (si, los conté xD Y no, no hace falta que lo repitas xD  
  
Lyserg: Pues bastante aburrida debías estar...  
  
Anna D: Pues sí, la verdad. Bueno, se acabó la lectura de reviews!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~  
  
Todos empujan a Jun hacia al publico  
  
Jun: Bueno, mis amigos Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Len, Horo y compañía, me han pedido que os diga que ellos tienen ganas de leer algunas palabras dirigidos a ellos, en vez de a Anna D. Así que, en nombre de todos, os pedimos unas palabras y... (hermano, esto también?)  
  
Len: (todo)  
  
Jun: ^^U Y si no os importa, algún que otro regalito...  
  
Anna D: ¬¬ Mendigos... Bueno, Ja ne!! 


	3. Sorpresas

Anna D: T_T cuanto review!! Muchas gracias a todos, vuestro apoyo significa mucho para mi...  
  
Horo: *-* tengo admiradoras!!  
  
Len: Y yo!!  
  
Anna D: Pues ahora os dejaré sin salir en el fic.  
  
Len y Horo: Bieen!!  
  
Anna D: A vuestras admiradoras les gustaba tanto leeros...  
  
Len: Bueno, una admiradora, es una admiradora y por ella estoy dispuesto a sufr... este... a salir en el fic.  
  
Horo: Por una vez, el cabeza- aleta tiene razón, saldremos en el fic.  
  
Anna D: Firmadlo!!! ¬¬ no me fío de vosotros, enseguida os rajáis.  
  
*Horo y Len firman*  
  
Anna D: Genial! Ahora sois mis esclavos en el fic!! Muahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Len: ¬¬ lo sabía...  
  
Anna D: Adelante con el fic n_n  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
El cumpleaños: "Sorpresas" By Anna Diethel Asakura  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
4 de Noviembre  
  
Narrador (o sea, yo, Anna Diethel): Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Anna había sufrido aquel pequeño y corto cambio, aunque algo pareció hacerla reaccionar, y enseguida volvió a ser la misma. Los que no se sumieron a la normalidad fueron los demás, en especial Yoh. Habían pasado cuatro días en los que este desaparecía misteriosamente, hacía salidas anunciadas y ocultas, es decir, a veces se escapaba de sus entrenamientos para salir y otras veces, salía a hurtadillas, cuando pensaba que todos dormían la siesta. Era 4 de Noviembre y la fecha se acercaba. No eran aún las tres de la mañana, cuando cinco chicos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, cuchicheando cosas, como si las paredes fuesen a escuchar.  
  
Yoh: ¿Habéis entendido?  
  
Manta: Sí.  
  
Len: Absolutamente todo.  
  
Horo: Lo que no me queda muy claro es lo de a partir de las 6.  
  
Len: O sea, nada.  
  
Horo: Bueno ^^U tal vez.  
  
Chocolove: Venga, chico, hay que concentrarse en la tarea.  
  
Len: Vaya, el chocolate se ha centrado...  
  
Chocolove: Soy Chocolove, y me centré porque esta parece una misión muy complicada y...  
  
Anna: ¿Se puede saber de qué misión hablan tres chicos a las tres de la mañana en la sala de estar completamente a oscuras?  
  
Cuatro líneas azules aparecieron en la cabeza de los chicos.  
  
Yoh: Am... Pues verás, pensábamos qué hacer si se presentaba alguna lucha o el mismo torneo de shamanes de repente.  
  
Anna: Yoh, ¿realmente piensas que soy tan tonta para tragarme mentira semejante?  
  
Len: Anna, no pensamos que seas tonta, pero son cosas de hombres, no deberías intervenir.  
  
Anna: No me interesa nada de lo que habléis. Lo único que quiero es dormir tranquila, cosa que no puedo hacer si estáis los tres aquí porque, simplemente, no puedo. Además, no se tratará de nada bueno.  
  
Chocolove: ¡Que dice! Para una vez que planeamos algo bueno para la señ...  
  
Len le arrea con su lanza en la cabeza, Horo lo congela con su snowboard y Yoh corre a taparle la boca.  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes, Annita mía. Ya mismo nos vamos a dormir.  
  
Horo: Sí, *bosteza* Tengo sueño.  
  
Len: Sí, venga, vamos. *Coge a Yoh y a Horo del brazo y tira de ellos para llevárselos*  
  
Anna: Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí, Manta?  
  
Manta: Yoh me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir.  
  
Yoh: Buenas noches, Anna.  
  
Anna: Esperad.  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Anna: No pretenderéis dejar ese trozo de hielo ahí en medio, ¿no?  
  
Len: ¡Ah! ¡No!  
  
Len, con su lanza, hace trocitos el hielo y Chocolove se descongela. Después, lo coge de la oreja, agarra a los otros dos del brazo y se los lleva corriendo a arriba. Anna bosteza y perezosamente, los sigue por las escaleras hasta su habitación.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Yoh: ¡Buenos días a todos!  
  
Tamao (colorada): Buenos días, joven Yoh...  
  
Ryu, Horo, Len, Chocolove y Manta: Buenos días Yoh.  
  
Yoh se arrodilla ante la mesa y, cuando va a empezar a desayunar, Anna entra en la sala.  
  
Yoh: ¡Buenos días, Annita!  
  
Anna: Buenos días a todos...  
  
Yoh: ¿Has dormido bien?  
  
Anna: No mucho, entre tanto secretito que os lleváis entre todos...  
  
Tamao: ¿Secretito?  
  
Anna: Anoche, cierto grupo de chicos estuvieron haciendo planes hasta las tres de la mañana, y si no me equivoco, la conversación continuó en la habitación de Len.  
  
Len: ¿En mi habitación? Que tonterías dices, Anna...  
  
Mirada escalofriante de la mencionada.  
  
Yoh: No es nada, querida Annita, ya te dijimos...  
  
Anna: Ya me dijisteis una mentira como un camión de grande. Y yo ya os dije que no me importaba en absoluto de qué hablabais. Pero me mosquean las conversaciones secretas en esta casa. Y lo sabéis.  
  
Chocolove: En esta casa no cabe un camión, así que no pudo ser una mentira tan grande...  
  
Len le partió el palo de su lanza en la cabeza a Chocolove, Horo Horo le estampó el super - diccionario de Manta en la cabeza, Anna solo lo miró con indiferencia, mientras Yoh intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.  
  
Anna: Yoh, acaba el desayuno. Son las siete, hora de tu entrenamiento matinal. Y supongo que tendrás los deberes hechos, ¿verdad?  
  
Yoh: Sí, Anna, los tengo.  
  
Anna: Está bien. Voy a ducharme.  
  
Ryu: Y yo fregaré los platos.  
  
Tamao: Te ayudaré.  
  
Manta: T_T Mi diccionario...  
  
Horo: No te preocupes, Chocolove te comprará uno nuevo.  
  
Chocolove: ¿Por qué yo?  
  
Horo: Porque tu lo has roto.  
  
Len: Y más te vale arreglar mi lanza, te has cargado el mango y la necesito.  
  
Chocolove se viste de Cenicienta y recoge los desperdicios.  
  
Chocolove: T_T Que hermanastras mas horribles que tengo...  
  
Len: ¿¿Me has llamado chica??  
  
Horo: ¿¿¿Me has llamado hermanastra???  
  
Horo y Len reventaron a Chocolove a puñetazos. Manta continuaba lloriqueando la perdida de su diccionario. Yoh se había ido a sufr... a entrenar. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Ding Dong ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yoh: ¡Ya abro yo!  
  
No hubo contestación por parte del cuarteto del salón puesto que Horo y Len continuaban pegando a Chocolove mientras Manta no abandonaba su llanto. Yoh se dirigió con una de sus típicas sonrisas a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a...  
  
Yoh: ¡Lyserg!  
  
Lyserg Ay! K guapo!!: ^^ ¡Hola, Yoh!  
  
Ryu (que había salido escopetado de la cocina al oír el nombre del recién llegado): ¡Lyserg!  
  
Lyserg: Hola Ryu ^^ ¿Me habéis echado de menos?  
  
Ryu (cogiendo las manos de Lyserg): T_T ¿Qué si te he echado de menos? ¡Todas las noches rezaba por que vinieses!  
  
Lyserg: ^^Uu ah, vaya, bien. ¿Está todo listo, Yoh?  
  
Yoh: Sí, solo queda ultimar los detalles. Lamento haberte avisado con tan poca antelación, pero ni yo lo tenía previsto.  
  
Lyserg: No te preocupes, comprendo la situación. Además, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ^^  
  
Yoh: Muchas gracias, Lyserg. Eres un gran amigo.  
  
Chocolove: "Pue" "mu" grande no "e", "ma" bien "e" chiquito.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Croó (sonido de capón de Lyserg en la cabeza de Chocolove)~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lyserg: u_ú* parece que no mejoras los chistes, ¿eh, Chocolove?  
  
Chocolove (con 4 metros de chichón en la cresta): "Pue" eso parece, chico.  
  
Yoh (sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes): Bueno, ¿vamos a quedarnos en la puerta toda la mañana?  
  
Ryu: Don Yoh, ¿no debería entrenar?  
  
Yoh: ¡Dios! ¡Es cierto! Anna me matará, discúlpame, Lyserg. ¡Más tarde hablamos!  
  
Y lo que queda de Yoh, es la sombra que tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Yoh de lo rápido que fue a entrenar.  
  
Lyserg: Por lo que veo, las cosas no han cambiado mucho.  
  
Len (¿desde cuando está aquí?): Bueno, vamos a la sala de estar y te explicaré las últimas instrucciones que Yoh nos dio anoche.  
  
Lyserg: Está bien.  
  
Chocolove: No eta bien. ¡Mi pobre cabecita está mu mal!  
  
Horo: ¡Y peor que va a estar como no cierres ese agujero que tienes en la cara!  
  
Chocolove: ¿La nariz?  
  
Horo: ¡La boca, idiota!  
  
Sonido producido por el snowboard al estrellarse contra la cabeza de Chocolove.  
  
Chocolove: ¡Con tanto golpe me dejareis tonto!  
  
Len: Mas tonto de lo que eres es completamente imposible.  
  
Narrador (¬¬ A partir de ahora pondré Anna D.): Total, que entre insultos, hostias, pataleos, bromas sin gracia y discusiones fueron a la maldita sala de estar. Por las horas que llegaron, Yoh llegó de entrenar. Se sentó en el sofá a descansar unos instantes mientras les explicaba el plan (y mi pregunta es, ¿de que coño va ese plan? ¬¬ Como no de más datos me dará algo...). Echó un vistazo a su reloj digital de pulsera: las 8:15.  
  
Yoh: ¡Oh, no! ¡Llegaré tarde! ¡Tengo que ducharme, cambiarme y llegar!  
  
Yoh desapareció con rapidez escaleras arriba. Los demás continuaron hablando del tema y se lo explicaron a Ryu, que el cual no tenía ni idea de qué iba el tema. Al poco rato, Yoh volvió a aparecer con el pelo chorreando, poniéndose la camisa y con la cartera bajo el brazo. Se le veía muy agitado. ([irónica]no! En serio??? Dios, hay que ser muy listo para ver k esta agitado... )  
  
Yoh: ¿Ha bajado Anna?  
  
Horo: No.  
  
Anna: ¿Cómo que no?  
  
Yoh: ¿Nos vamos, Annita?  
  
Anna: Espera.  
  
Anna subió las escaleras y al poco tiempo volvió a bajar con una toalla en la mano. Se la colocó a Yoh en la cabeza y comenzó a secarle el pelo.  
  
Yoh: ¡Anna! Sé secarme yo solo.  
  
Anna: Pues no lo parece. ¿No sabes que puedes constiparte si vas así de empapado por la vida? Ahora sube, péinate y baja rápido.  
  
Yoh: Pero Anna...  
  
Anna: ¡Aún es pronto! ¡Obedece!  
  
Yoh: ¡Sí, Annita!  
  
Una vez hecho lo que Anna le había ordenado, Yoh, Manta y ella se marcharon al colegio. Allí, todo el que veía a Anna corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, porque si ella se enfadaba o lo apaleaba o lo mandaba a limpiar el colegio entero en una hora, y si no estaba hecho, lo apaleaba igual. Hasta el mismo profesor temía la ira de Anna. Una vez en clase...  
  
Anna: Insisto.  
  
Profe: Pero señorita Kyouyama, por favor...  
  
Anna: Profesor, quiero hacerlo.  
  
Profe: ¿Pero no cree que aún es muy joven?  
  
Anna: No me importa lo joven que sea, quiero hacerlo y lo haré.  
  
Profe: ¡Señorita Kyouyama! ¡Suelte eso!  
  
Anna: ¡Uy! ¡Que grande!  
  
Profe: Bueno, una tiza nueva suele ser grande...  
  
Anna: ¿Quién ha pedido su opinión? ¡Siéntate en mi pupitre y presta atención!  
  
Profe: Si, si...  
  
Aparece Anna vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda azul marino, tipo profesora.  
  
Anna: Ahora mando yo en esta clase y quiero que todos me hagáis una redacción de setecientas palabras sobre lo que os gustaría hacer en el futuro. ¡Ya!  
  
Todos los alumnos se pusieron a escribir, incluido el profesor. Anna se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía un libro de oraciones. Yoh se quedó mirando embobado las piernas de Anna, que no se cubrían mucho gracias a la estrecha falda ceñida. Anna, en uno de sus alzamientos de vista, lo pillo de marrón y, por mucho que él intentó disimular, fue en vano.  
  
Anna: Yoh Asakura.  
  
Yoh (se levanta): ¿Sí, An... profesora?  
  
Anna: Sal un momento al pasillo, me debes una explicación.  
  
Los dos salieron al pasillo, no sin que antes Anna advirtiese a todo el personal de la clase que se mantuviera en silencio o sería castigado. Todos tragaron saliva y permanecieron callados. Mientras, en el pasillo, Yoh no dejaba de dar vueltas, nervioso... ¿Qué excusa podría darle a Anna?  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh Asakura! ¿Cómo eres tan... tan... idiota?  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¿te parece poco mirarme como un baboso las piernas?  
  
Yoh: ¿Y qué pasa? ¿No puedo?  
  
Anna: ¡No!  
  
Yoh: Pues si no puedo hacer eso, tampoco esto.  
  
Y dicho esto, la cogió de la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó con pasión y dulzura. Anna, tras unos segundos de desconcierto, comenzó a devolverle el beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Él la acercó más hacia si, y la retuvo entre sus brazos, aun cuando el beso se dio por finalizado.  
  
Anna: Yoh, nos está mirando toda la clase...  
  
Yoh: Eso tiene fácil solución... ¡Amidamaru! Empieza a hacer volar papeles o cosas y entreténlos.  
  
Amidamaru: Sí, amo Yoh.  
  
En la clase, libretas y lápices comenzaron a caer al suelo mientras los cerrojos de las puertas se cerraban. Los alumnos empezaron a temblar. Mientras, fuera, Yoh y Anna continuaban abrazados, como si quisieran que el tiempo no acabase. Finalmente, con un suave empujón, Anna se libró de los fuertes brazos de Yoh y volvieron a clase. Anna se enfadó al ver el desorden, aun sabiendo que el causante había sido Amidamaru. Manta lo había visto y había permanecido tranquilo, y no había comentado nada sobre que un espíritu había estado tirando cosas en la clase. La hora acabó pronto y todos entregaron su redacción. Anna leyó la del profesor, la de Manta, la de Yoh y otra más y las otras las rompió. La del profesor decía que quería volver a tener el control de la clase. La de Manta, que quería ser un shaman (pues no le queda na...), la del otro chico, que quería ser fotógrafo famoso. Anna rió con aquellas redacciones. ¿En serio pensaban que aquella sarta de sueños idiotas se cumpliría? Entonces, leyó la de Yoh. Setecientas palabras no tenía, eso seguro. Solo había una frase, y en ella decía "Mi propósito para el futuro es convertirme en el rey shaman para casarme con mi querida Annita y darle una vida de lujos y comodidades." Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y su corazón dio un vuelco. Sonrió levemente y guardó las redacciones, se levantó y se fue a casa con Manta y Yoh. Allí, saludó a Lyserg, ya que por la mañana no lo había visto con las prisas. Durante la cena, estuvieron conversando todos pacíficamente, excepto por los momentos en los que Chocolove (¿quién más iba a ser?) soltaba sus chistes insulsos y sin gracia, seguidos de la correspondiente paliza por los demás habitantes. Después de cenar, Anna les permitió a los "recogedores y fregadores de platos" habituales que aquella noche no recogiesen nada si al día siguiente, antes de que ella se despertase, estaba todo en orden. Todos aceptaron, después de todo, era viernes por la noche. Se juntaron todos en el salón para ver la tele, cosa que fue imposible puesto que todos se pusieron a hablar, recordar viejos tiempos, pelearse o simplemente escuchar. Ya pasadas las doce, fueron todos a dormir. Anna se acostó en su futón y se acomodó, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero entre el ajetreo del día, las nuevas visitas, la redacción y el beso de Yoh, le resultaba algo imposible de lograr. Cerró los ojos, tratando de crear sueños para ver si podía dormir, y lo único que pudo pasar por su mente fue la imagen del rostro de Yoh. Abrió los ojos, pero el rostro continuaba ahí, muy cerca del suyo. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando borrar la ilusión, pero no le sirvió de nada.  
  
- Sí, Annita, estoy aquí, no soy un sueño.- dijo la imagen con una media sonrisa arrogante y burlona.  
  
Anna: ¡Hao!  
  
Hao: Feliz cumpleaños, Annita.  
  
Continuara...  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anna Diethel: ¿Qué les pareció la segunda entrega de "El cumpleaños"? Ya pasan de las doce de la noche, por lo tanto, ya es 5 de Noviembre, el cumpleaños de Anna. ¿Alguien más a parte de Hao se acordará de ello? ¿Qué pasará con Hao? ¿Y con Yoh? ¿Chocolove hará algún día chistes graciosos?  
  
Horo: Sí, cuando Len se rape al cero...  
  
Len: Sí, cuando Horo Horo se vuelva inteligente...  
  
Horo: ¿Quieres luchar?  
  
Len: Allá vamos!  
  
Anna D: ¡Bushi! ¡Posesión de objetos!  
  
*Aparece un samurai alto, grande y fuerte, con gesto serio, de pelo negro recogido con una coleta y ojos oscuros como el cielo de la noche, y posesiona el colgante de Anna D, transformándolo en una especie de látigo. Anna D les pega un latigazo en los pies a Horo y Len*  
  
Anna D: ¬¬ ahí, quietecitos. ^^ Les presento a Bushi, mi espíritu acompañante y a su ayudante, Yuri.  
  
*Aparece un hada igual que Morphine, solo que con el pelo muy largo suelto, el traje azul, una diadema de flores azules y un colgante*  
  
Yuri: Hola a todos, encantada. n_n  
  
Lyserg: Oye, te pareces mucho a Morphine...  
  
Yuri: Es mi prima hermana segunda lejana.  
  
Lyserg: @_@U Morphine tiene familia?  
  
Yuri: ¬¬ No, nació en una maceta, poniéndole abono y regándola todos los días, no te fastidia...  
  
Bushi: Yuri, no seas desagradable...  
  
Yuri: u_u lo lamento, Bushi...  
  
Anna D: ¡Hora de lectura de reviews!  
  
Anna K: ¿Pero es que aún te dejan reviews?  
  
Anna D: Pues si, mitad mía. Siete reviews.  
  
Horo: JAAAA!!! Uno menos! Uno menos! Estas perdiendo audiencia!  
  
Anna D: ¡Posesión de...  
  
Horo: ¡¡¡No, no, no, no... me callo, me callo...!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Anna Cobain Asakura ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
^^ Que bien que te hayas reído! Y no hacen falta las reverencias, n_n. Anna K. Kurt te manda su biografía, fotos de el, una rosa roja, un peluche de Kurt y un poema.  
  
Anna K: Ah, si, muy bonito, pero de ninguna manera me casaré contigo. Ya deberás saber que me casaré con el futuro rey shaman, ¡y ese será Yoh! Ah, por cierto, gracias por los regalos.  
  
Anna D: Bueno, Yoh, a ti Anna C. Te envía besos, abrazos y caricias donde tu quieras y dice que le digas si te gustaron.  
  
Yoh: ^^ Pues sí, me gustaron mucho y...  
  
Anna K: Ejem...  
  
Yoh: Pero como comprenderás, mi corazón es solo para mi Annita... ^^U  
  
Anna D: También te manda un almuerzo: Zumo de naranja, tarta de chocolate, una mini pizza y una naranja, además de una caja de bombones, una camiseta con el dibujo de unas naranjas y un poema.  
  
Yoh: ¡Comida! *empieza a engullir* Buenísimo, Anna C., me gustó mucho todo, muchas gracias. ^^  
  
Anna D: Bueno, como ves, le llegó todo. Y por cierto, gracias por los dulces n_n estaban riquísimos.  
  
~ * ~ *~ Anna ~ * ~ *~  
  
En serio que tanto te gusta y es de los que más te ha gustado?? T_T k felicidad...  
  
Bueno, como ves, ya lo continué, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
~ * ~ *~ Iron Maiden Jeanne ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Continuado, como ves. n_n me alegro de que te haya gustado. ^^  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Hidrazaina ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Je je, sí, se ve que estaba cargando las pilas o algo por que hay que ver como llegó la niña a clase!! Bueno, como ves, el 3º capitulo ya está aquí.  
  
~ *~ * ~ Lourdes Ariki ~ *~ * ~  
  
¿Yo que culpa tengo de que tu Len se meta conmigo? Que se porte mejor y lo trataré como es debido.  
  
Len: ¬¬ no, si ahora será culpa mía...  
  
En realidad, Len es uno de mis personajes preferidos, pero tiene una actitud muy suya que no consigo comprender. Así que o se porta bien o hago la posesión de objetos!  
  
Me alegro de que este fic sin gracia te haga reír n_n  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Kaori ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lamento no haber hecho hablar mucho a Horo Horo, pero no le veía el momento, al próximo capítulo, haré a Horo que hable más.  
  
¿Tu crees que capto bien la esencia de Anna? ¿No me paso un poco?  
  
Bueno, n_n me alegro de que te guste mi fic.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Sakura Kimura ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Je je, sí, Anna es un poco borde con la gente, pero yo creo que es buena chica...  
  
Bueno, gracias por los aplausos!  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Fin de la lectura de reviews  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Y dime, Yuri, ¿cuál es tu habilidad?  
  
Yuri: Tengo varias, pero las más destacadas son la habilidad de dormir al oponente y la de poder aumentar mi tamaño al gusto.  
  
Horo: Oye, ¿estás disponible el sábado?  
  
Bushi: Eh, deja en paz a mi compañera.  
  
Horo: Eh! Pero quien te has creído?  
  
Anna D: ¡Horo Horo, deja a mis espíritus descansar en paz!  
  
Len: La verdad es que es muy bonita Yuri...  
  
Anna D: ¡Len!  
  
Len: ¿Qué? ¿No puedo soñar?  
  
Jun: Aprovecho para decir a nuestros lectores que dejen reviews y, a ser posible, algunas palabras dedicadas a los actores, es por una buena causa...  
  
Anna D: Si, ¿no? Ahora resulta que somos una ONG... "Fracasados Sin Fronteras"  
  
Lyserg: ¿A quién llamas fracasado?  
  
Anna D: Bueno! Acabemos esto ya!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	4. La felicitación de Yoh

Anna D: Hola a todos!! ^^ Me alegro de estar con vosotros un día más. Bueno, ahora que no se ven por aquí cerca a los protagonistas, demos paso directamente al 4º Capitulo de "El Cumpleaños" titulado:  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * " La Felicitación de Yoh" *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anna: ¿Se puede saber que demonios infernales del mismísimo Satanás haces aquí?  
  
Hao: o_o Bueno, eso de los demonios infernales de Satanás no se... Pero sé que venía a felicitarte personalmente por lo guapa y hermosa y delicada y dulce y adorable...  
  
Anna: u_ú ¿¿ADORABLE??  
  
Hao: ¿Dije adorable? ¡Quería decir siniestra y terrorífica! Apabullante, sexy, maciza, tía buena...  
  
Anna: Vale, corta. Gracias por la felicitación y ahora... ¡Lárgate!  
  
Hao: ^^ Hay que ver como te...  
  
Anna: ¡Fuera!  
  
Hao: ó_ò Vale, vale... aing, aing...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Maldito Hao...  
  
*Total, que Hao se fue. Y Anna trató de nuevo dormir. Pero de repente, oyó que la puerta de su habitación se deslizaba. Una sombra anduvo silenciosamente entre las sombras y finalmente, un rayo de luna acabó en su rostro... Anna abrió los ojos y lo vio.*  
  
Anna: ¿Lyserg? ¿Qué puñetas haces tu aquí?  
  
Lyserg: Es que... Esto... Yo... Verás...  
  
Anna: u_u Al grano...  
  
Lyserg: Verás... Yo... no pretendía... Es qué... Resulta que...  
  
Anna: u_ú Al grano, Lyserg...  
  
Lyserg: Sí... Yo...  
  
Anna: ¡Al grano de una maldita vez! ¡Quiero dormir!  
  
Lyserg: ¡Y yo también! ¡Pero como duermo con Chocolove no puedo porque no para de hacer comentarios absurdos y no me deja dormir!  
  
Anna: ¿Y a mi eso que me importa?  
  
Lyserg: Bueno, tú eres la dueña de la casa y...  
  
Anna: No, en realidad, el dueño es Yoh y también vuestro anfitrión, así que despiértale a él y ¡déjame dormir!  
  
Lyserg: S... sí Anna, gracias...  
  
*Lyserg salió corriendo. Anna pudo escuchar desde su habitación como Lyserg se colaba en el cuarto de Yoh y este, soñoliento, caminaba por el pasillo acompañado del inglés hasta la habitación que éste último compartía con el negro. Allí, Yoh habló de algo que Anna no entendió con Chocolove. Las luces se apagaron y solo se escuchó silencio, roto por unos casi inaudibles pasos descalzos por el pasillo. Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta del cuarto de Anna y la puerta se abrió con la misma delicadeza con la que volvió a cerrarse. Una figura se movió por la habitación y Anna decidió ignorarla haciéndose la dormida. De pronto, notó como algo cálido rozaba su mejilla y abrió los ojos. Un dedo acariciaba con suavidad su rostro. Y entonces distinguió al dueño de ese dedo.*  
  
Anna: Yoh... Es más de la una...  
  
Yoh: Lo se, ya es tu cumpleaños, querida Annita.  
  
*Yoh se sentó al lado del futón de Anna y esta no hizo ningún ademán de incorporarse, como tampoco lo hizo de apartar la mano de Yoh. De pronto, el se inclinó sobre ella y la besó dulce y delicadamente. A los pocos segundos se separó a una leve distancia en la cual aún sentían la respiración uno del otro.*  
  
Yoh: Felicidades.  
  
*Anna sonrió. No sabía por qué pero tampoco le importaba. Yoh la vio y sonrió también. Y después volvió a besarla pero más apasionadamente, iniciando una batalla con la lengua de Anna, la cual la sacerdotisa ni rechazó ni quiso dejarse vencer. Yoh notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba sin permiso previo. Mientras las lenguas batallaban, una mano de Anna apartó la manta del futón, dando a su prometido el permiso para acomodarse en él. Yoh se introdujo en futón, pero manteniendo una posición dominante sobre Anna. Una vez que se separaron para tomar aire, las posiciones eran claras: Yoh totalmente tumbado sobre Anna, ayudándose de los brazos para mantenerse un poco alzado. Él volvió a besarla, iniciando un juego con las manos, las cuales caminaban sobre los brazos de la chica y que no muy después, la despojaron de su yukata. Anna se vio prácticamente desnuda, salvando las partes que cubría su ropa interior, y no quiso quedarse atrás. Desató el nudo de la yukata de Yoh y se la quitó con rabia, y vengándose de la desnudez que Yoh le había provocado, también le quitó la ropa interior. Contempló fascinada por unos segundos el buen trabajo del entrenamiento que ella misma le imponía: Un torso fuerte y musculoso, perfecto. Comenzó a acariciarlo, deseosa de deleitarse del fruto de su trabajo. Yoh no se quedó de brazos cruzados y expandió sus besos por el cuello de Anna y continuó bajando hasta encontrarse con un obstáculo: la ropa interior superior de Anna. Y como shaman, no iba a rendirse ante aquello, así que se deshizo de él rápidamente y continuó su trayectoria. Cuando llegó a los senos, los besó y los lamió mientras los masajeaba con las manos. Anna sentía escalofríos y acariciaba el cabello de Yoh mientras se mordía los labios y luchaba por no gritar, por no gemir. Finalmente, Yoh despojó con suavidad a Anna de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta. Separó las piernas de la rubia y la miró con seriedad.*  
  
Yoh: Anna... ¿Quieres hacer esto?  
  
Anna: Sí, vamos.  
  
Yoh: ¿Estás completamente segura?  
  
Anna: No lo estaré si sigues preguntando. Vamos, hazlo.  
  
*Y, obedeciendo las ordenes de Anna, Yoh introdujo su muy endurecido y recto miembro con el máximo cuidado posible, aunque esto no evitó que los dos emitieran un ahogado grito de dolor. Este fue pronto acallado por los gemidos de placer, que pronto Yoh intentó calmar depositando sus labios en los de Anna, sin abandonar la tarea que realizaba anteriormente. Las caderas de Yoh aceleraron el ritmo, y con ellas, las de la sacerdotisa. Las respiraciones eran agitadas y la sangre corría por sus venas a gran velocidad. Los dos sentían como si fuesen a estallar. Yoh intentó acomodar sus caderas con las de Anna sujetando a la misma de los muslos, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, por temor a que alguno de los actuales habitantes de la casa los escuchara.  
  
Y finalmente estallaron.  
  
Yoh se dejó caer cansadamente sobre Anna y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su prometida mientras la rodeaba con los brazos. Ella solo le devolvió el abrazo con un brazo mientras que con la mano opuesta acariciaba con cariño el cabello castaño del joven shaman. Más tarde, él se acostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla y la acomodó en su pecho sudoroso. Ella le abrazó con fuerza y le besó antes de cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a dormir de una maldita vez.*  
  
Yoh: Anna...  
  
Anna: ¿Sí?  
  
Yoh: ¿Te... te ha... te ha gustado?  
  
*Anna no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos para besarlo de nuevo. Después le dedicó una sonrisa alegre, inédita, lo cual confirmaba la pregunta de Yoh. Ella volvió a acomodarse en su pecho y cerró los ojos de nuevo.*  
  
Yoh: Anna...  
  
Anna (sin abrir los ojos): ¿Qué?  
  
Yoh: Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Anna: Muchas gracias, Yoh.  
  
*Y lo abrazó con más fuerza si se podía. Yoh también la estrechó con más fuerza contra él y luego cerró los ojos, intentando también conciliar el sueño. Al despertar iba a ser un día muy ajetreado.*  
  
Continuará...  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anna D: ¿Qué les pareció? Mi primer fic de este tipo ó_ò no me maten!! La idea fue de Kurt, el espíritu de mi querida amiga Anna Cobain. Yo solo hice el fic. ^^ Bueno, y ahora...  
  
Horo: Eh! Aquí no salgo yo!!  
  
Len: Ni yo...  
  
Anna D: ¿Y qué pintabais vosotros en todo esto? ¿Queríais intervenir en el acto de Yoh y Anna?  
  
Horo: Pues...  
  
Len: ¿Y que Anna nos corte nuestra virilidad? ¿Estás loca o que?  
  
Anna D: No os preocupéis, al siguiente capitulo saldréis más. ^^ Y ahora... ¿Sabéis que toca?  
  
Lyserg: ¬¬ sí, lo sabemos. Pero antes de que empieces a leer, me gustaría que me aclarases una cosa. ¿Quién demonios te ayuda a leer y hace comentarios antes y después del fic? Porque cada vez salen más, y quiero saber a gente fija.  
  
Anna D: Bueno, fijos ya están Horo y Len bajo contrato blindado indestructible. Y luego tú porque lo digo yo, además de que falsifiqué tu firma en el contrato. Yoh también va a esta y Anna espontáneamente. Y necesitareis a Jun como portavoz de vuestra labor de mendigos, pidiendo regalos de los lectores, que por cierto, algo os han dejado.  
  
Horo: Genial!!  
  
Anna D: A ver, Len, lee el primer review.  
  
Len: ¿Por qué yo?  
  
Anna D: Pues porque es una chica amiga mía que os apoya a ti y a Horo pero si prefieres que lea él...  
  
Len: Shh, voy a comenzar. *Se aclara la garganta*  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ Noriko Kinomoto ~ * ~ *~ *  
  
Len: Nos anima a Horo y a mi a que le peguemos a Chocolove ^^ Bueno... está bien.  
  
*Saca a Chocolove de "quien- sabe- dónde" y él y Horo empiezan a darle con el puño y con las piernas. Luego le da una fuerte patada y lo saca de escena.*  
  
Len (se arregla el pelo y el traje): Bien, nos ha dejado regalos a todos. *Hace una reverencia* Gracias por tu amabilidad. Veamos. A Horo Horo le ha traído una camisa de Rottweiler y unas ruedas para tu tabla de snowboard.  
  
Horo (se quita el abrigo y se pone la camisa): Coño, que guapa!!! Está alucinante!! Gracias Noriko, la cuidaré mucho. Y gracias por las ruedas!! Así puedo patinar sin nieve!! *se va montado en el skate*  
  
Len: A mi me ha traído un montón de comida china para el microondas. Y, tranquila, no se la iba a dar al pelo pincho ese... Pero muchas gracias. A Jun no le ha traído nada porque dice que todo lo que había era escotado y parecerías una prostituta. Déjame decirte, hermanita, que, aunque tu vestido no es muy escotado, yo creo que la raja de la falda es DEMASIADO provocativa.  
  
Jun: Ay, cállate, Len. ^^ No importa que no me hayas traído nada, yo soy feliz con que te hayas acordado de mi. Muchas gracias Noriko.  
  
Yoh: *Cantando* Por la raja de tu falda yo tuve un piñazo con un seat panda...  
  
Len: ¬¬ pandilla de locos... Al loco de los cascos le ha traído unas zapatillas. ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Alguien le trae algo de hombre! ¿a dónde cree que va con sandalias y una coleta? Solo le falta un bikini y a la playa.  
  
Yoh: Bueno, mis sandalias son muy cómodas, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias, Noriko. ^^  
  
Len: A Anna le ha traído un pastel de limón y dice que si no te gusta, que te aguantes y lo pruebes.  
  
Anna: Pues no me gusta. Así que...  
  
Yoh: Para mi!! Para mi!!!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬... Bueno, toma.  
  
Yoh (se lo come): ^^ Gracias!!  
  
Len: Para Chocolove, un kit kat.  
  
Chocolove: Pa hacé un parentesí y que no me peguen má...  
  
Len: Pues no te servirá de mucho... *Le da una patada en el trasero* Y por último, a la escritora de estos fics tan malos, mugrientos y absurdos, le trae un 2x1 en abrillantadores de metales, para que limpies de una vez ese colgante que llevas.  
  
Anna D: (lo limpia) ^^ Qué bonito se quedó!! Bushi!! ¡¡Posesión de objetos!!  
  
*Bushi posesiona el colgante y lo convierte en látigo. Anna D. Le pega a Len en la cabeza un latigazo.*  
  
Anna D: De todas formas, el review ya está casi acabado, ya no te necesito.  
  
Len: x_x  
  
Anna D: ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review, Noriko y espero que sigas leyendo este fic. A ver, Yoh, lee el siguiente.  
  
~ * ~ *~ Anna Cobain Asakura ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yoh: Dice que el fic te está quedando muy bien, Anna D. Y que se alegra de que yo recibiese sus regalos. ^^Yo me alegro más, créeme. También me manda besos y dice que Anna fue muy dura con Kurt y que ahora está deprimido.  
  
Anna: Que se aguante. Que primero se convierta en Yoh y luego hablamos.  
  
Yoh: Eh! Bueno, Kurt dice que no le hacía falta tu permiso y que vendrá y te robará y Anna C. Dice que hará lo mismo conmigo. Y antes me da las gracias por nacer. Bueno, dale las gracias a mi madre por darme a luz.  
  
Anna: Eh! Un huevo de ballena que me voy a casar contigo, Kurt. Y muchísimo menos que vaya a tener esas cosas que tu dices contigo. Yo me casaré con Yoh y se acabó! Y ay de ti, Anna C., si te atreves a tocar un solo pelo de mi prometido, ¿entendido?  
  
Yoh: Y bueno, por último, felicitaciones a la escritora por lo bien que te quedó el fic.  
  
Anna D: ^^ Gracias, Anna C. Ahora, Jun, lee tu.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Anna ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jun: ^^ Dice que te quedo muy bien, que es de los mejores que ha leído y que continúes pronto. Bueno, aquí está la continuación, Anna. ^^ Gracias por tu review!  
  
Anna D: Sí, gracias. ^^ Y ahora, lee tu Horo.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ Sweet G ~ * ~ *~ *  
  
Horo: Dice que te ha quedado muy bien y le manda un saludo a su ídola, Anna y un... ¡Un beso para mi! ¡Genial!  
  
Anna D.: Gracias por tu review, Sweet G. ^^ El siguiente review lo leerá Hao.  
  
~ * ~ *~ Jeniffer ~ * ~ *~  
  
Hao: (Con aires de superioridad) Esta bastante claro a quién ama de todos nosotros, ¿no?  
  
Horo: Sí Hao, muy claro.  
  
Hao: Aparte de eso, dice que le encanta este fic y que espera que lo continúes, Anna D.  
  
Anna D: Pues ya está. Es una continuación corta, pero continuación es. *Le mete dos guantazos a Len y lo despierta* Tienes review.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Lourdes Ariki ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Len: (aun un poco aturdido) Dice que es muy gracioso, que la matas de risa, y que es mi fan numero uno. Aparte, dice que lo continúes. Siento mucho no tener mucho entusiasmo leyendo este review, no es nada personal, pero la de hostias que me ha dado la autora todavía me tiene mareado... De todas formas, gracias por tu apoyo, Lourdes.  
  
Anna D: Calla, que no es para tanto.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Sakura Himura ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anna D: Ella nos aplaude y dice "oh Hao"  
  
Hao: Es que me adoran...  
  
Anna D: Ya, Hao, que te baje un poco esa demasiada autoestima que te tienes. El próximo review será leído por... Chocolove.  
  
Chocolove: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿¿Yo?? *Se lanza a darle besos a Anna D* Vale, vale, basta!! Lee ya!!  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ Hidrazaina ~ * ~ *~  
  
Chocolove (emocionado): Ay! La señorita Hidrazaina se preocupa po mi!! ¡_¡ Muchas gracias!! Y dice que la señorita Anna D es genial mezclando humor con romanticismo y que el fic es muy divertido. *Chocolove saca una pulsera de oro* Tome, señorita Hidrazaina, por preocuparse po mi ¡_¡ Le etoy mu agradecio!  
  
Anna D: Gracias por tu review, Hidrazaina. El siguiente review lo leerá Horo Horo.  
  
~ * ~ *~ Kaori ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Te felicita por saber manejar a Anna en el fic, dice que la describes tal y como es. Y dice que no nos trates mal a Len y a mi porque le caemos muy bien. ¬¬ Toma nota, negrera.  
  
Anna D: ¿Negrera? Me portaré bien con vosotros cuando os portéis bien conmigo.  
  
Horo: Ya... Bueno, Kaori, ya viste que Hao hizo bien poquito.  
  
Hao: Anna D no me dejó...  
  
Horo: Como sea. ^^ Un saludo y gracias.  
  
Len: Sí, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros.  
  
Anna D: Sí, gracias por dejar review. El último review lo leerá mi querido Yoh... Yoh, deja de una vez la naranja quieta!!  
  
Yoh: ^^U Si...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Anna ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yoh: Dice que le fascina el fic cada vez más, en especial porque dice que fui muy tierno con Anna... ¡Pues claro! ¡Con lo que la quiero yo!  
  
Anna: o/o  
  
Yoh: ^^ Dice que está muy bien y que quiere la continuación. Aquí la tienes.  
  
Anna D: Sí, gracias por tu review. Y hasta aquí, el cuarto capitulo de "El cumpleaños". Una cosa que debí haber puesto hace mucho, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo los que tienen un contrato firmado hasta el final del fic. Así que, no son míos por la desgracia que me cae. Si fuesen míos, ya hubiese hecho a Hao hombre. En fin, como siempre... Ja ne!!  
  
Todos: Ja ne! 


	5. El gran día y una larga noche

Anna D: ^^ Hola!! Bienvenidos a una edición más de... (vamos chicos)  
  
Horo, Len, Yoh, Anna, Hao, Lyserg, Chocolove, Jun, Manta y Pilika: "El cumpleaños"!  
  
Anna D: Sin más dilación, comencemos el fic!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * "El gran día y la larga noche" *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
5 de Noviembre Residencia Asakura  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh! ¡Más te vale estar preparado!  
  
Yoh: Annita, es sábado... T_T No tengo ganas de entrenar...  
  
Anna: ¡Pero Yoh!  
  
Yoh: ¡Nada! He decidido que hoy, por ser tu cumpleaños te llevaré a dar un paseo.  
  
Anna: ¿Ahora?  
  
Yoh: ¿Y por qué no? ¡Te invito a comer por ahí!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué tramas, Yoh Asakura?  
  
Yoh: ¿¡Por que debería tramar algo!?  
  
Anna: No se, tú sabrás. Bueno, vamos. Pero no se a dónde quieres que vayamos...  
  
Yoh: Eso es cosa mía.  
  
*Se ponen los abrigos y se van. En la casa, aun había gente durmiendo, puesto que eran las siete de la mañana pero algunas personas salían silenciosamente de su escondite para realizar su labor... (música de suspense [CHANAAAAAANNNN])*  
  
En algún lugar...  
  
Anna: Yoh, dime la verdad, ¿para que hemos venido aquí?  
  
Yoh: A desayunar.  
  
Anna: ¡Pero si está mucho mejor el desayuno de Tamao!  
  
Yoh: No sabía que te gustase como cocina Tamao...  
  
Anna: Ni me gusta, ¡pero esta comida es peor aun! Vámonos, Yoh. Volvamos a casa.  
  
Yoh: Aun es pronto y quiero retenerte conmigo algunas horas, ¿te parece mal?  
  
Anna: ¿Cómo que retenerme?  
  
*Como respuesta, Yoh le regaló a Anna el más tierno de los besos, prolongado y dulce. Anna, al separarse, sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban.*  
  
Anna: Vámonos de aquí...  
  
*Estuvieron paseando varios minutos, hablando sobre cosas tontas por no saber qué decir, hasta que se toparon con alguien de su clase.*  
  
¿?¿: ¿Yoh Asakura? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?  
  
Yoh: Pues ya ves, paseo con Anna.  
  
¿?¿: Ah, hola Anna. Bueno, Yoh, ¿y que tienes pensado hacer esta tarde?  
  
Yoh: Pues supongo que estaré muy ocupado, Akuma.  
  
Akuma: Vaya, que lastima, porque había pensado que podríamos quedar y así me ayudas a hacer el trabajo de ciencias...  
  
*Anna comenzó a molestarse con la falta de distancia que Akuma provocaba. Esta había acercado tanto su cara a la de Yoh que Anna pensó que de un momento a otro ella lo besaría. No pudo soportar aquella imagen en su mente y se acercó a Yoh, cogiéndolo del brazo y apartándolo suavemente de aquella arpía.*  
  
Anna: Yoh... ¿No crees que se está haciendo tarde?  
  
Yoh (comprendiendo): Sí... Vámonos. Nos vemos, Akuma.  
  
Akuma: Sí... Nos vemos, Yoh.  
  
*La chica de cabellos rojizos largos y ojos dorados (Akuma) miró con rabia a la sacerdotisa, la cual giró para lanzarle una mirada helada que decía "Si vuelves a mirar a Yoh de esa manera, te arranco los ojos y te los hago comer." Después le dio la espalda y caminó con Yoh hasta quedar bien lejos de ella.*  
  
Anna: ¡No la soporto!  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué? Es muy maja...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¿Es que no ves como te tira los tejos, Yoh?  
  
Yoh: Pues... ¿No?  
  
Anna: u_u bueno... dejémoslo así...  
  
*El paseo continuó hasta que el sol de medio día se colocó en lo alto del cielo. Llegaron al parque por donde Yoh solía pasar mientras hacía los kilómetros que Anna le imponía. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos. El viento comenzó a soplar, primero con suavidad, después aumentó la fuerza. Nubes grises se fueron formando en el cielo, ocultando el sol que antes brillaba apenas sofocando un poco el frío. Con la excusa, Yoh rodeó la cintura de Anna con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la estrechó contra su pecho con ambos brazos. Anna, primeramente, estaba confundida, como si aún no asimilara la situación. Pero segundos más tarde, comprendió que el cuerpo de Yoh despedía un calor agradable y que sus brazos eran reconfortantes, así que ella también pasó sus brazos alrededor del torso del shaman y lo abrazó. Entonces, de pronto, el frío desapareció en sus cuerpos.*  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Yoh: ¿Sí?  
  
Anna: ¿Qué hicimos anoche?  
  
*El viento sopló y Yoh se sintió como una merluza: Congelado. Ya no por el frío, sino por la pregunta tan discreta de Anna. ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara demasiado... brusco?*  
  
Yoh: Pues... yo... tú... ¿¿Por qué me preguntas eso??  
  
Anna: Para saber tu versión.  
  
*Anna tenía su semblante frío y serio de siempre, como si lo que decía solo fuese una tontería. Yoh no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿versión?*  
  
Yoh: ¿Cómo que mi versión?  
  
Anna: Por si los demás sospechan o te vieron entrar en mi cuarto o nos oyeron, algo que no sería muy extraño, o lo que sea. Por si preguntan, ¿qué diremos?  
  
Yoh: Pues si nos vieron, entré a tu cuarto a hablar contigo un momento y que al rato salí. Si me oyeron, tuve una pesadilla. Si te oyeron, tuviste una pesadilla. Si nos oyeron, yo tuve una pesadilla y tu viniste a darme una patada para despertarme y si sospechan, ¡que coño! ¡estamos prometidos!  
  
Anna: Bien, me parece bien. ¿Nos vamos ya? Empieza a hacer frío.  
  
*Yoh la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza contra él, pero no pudo evitar que Anna comenzara a tiritar de frío, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo hundiendo su rostro en la bufanda y, de paso, en el torso de su prometido.*  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué hora es?  
  
Anna: Casi la una y media.  
  
Yoh: Bueno, pues ya va siendo hora de comer.  
  
Anna: Venga, vamos a casa.  
  
Yoh: ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a casa  
  
Anna: ¿A dónde más podemos ir?  
  
Yoh: No se... ¿qué tal a un restaurante?  
  
Anna: ¿Y que tal si nos drogamos? ¬¬ No estamos en una gran estabilidad económica como para ir haciendo este tipo de gastos...  
  
Yoh: ¡Anna! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Además, todo corre de mi cuenta. ^^ No te preocupes, Annita mía.  
  
Anna: Bueno, vamos. Pero como no lleguemos a fin de mes, vas a estar haciendo flexiones siete meses seguidos.  
  
Yoh *traga saliva *: Claro, lo que tu digas.  
  
*Caminan hasta llegar a uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Japón(la d e flexiones k me va a hacer mi pobre Yoh...). Allí, Yoh entra, da su nombre y apellidos y el camarero los conduce a una mesa bien situada en la terraza, que previamente había reservado Yoh. El camarero les lleva la carta y comienzan a pedir.*  
  
Anna: Tráigame un poco de esto de aperitivo, y luego de esto para primer plato, para segundo quiero esto, esto y un poco de aquello. Y de postre, ya veremos. Para beber quiero agua pero que este fresca, ¿entendido?  
  
Camarero: Lo que usted mande, ¿y usted caballero?  
  
Yoh: ^^ Lo mismo que ella.  
  
*El camarero se va, dejando totalmente solos en la terraza a Yoh y Anna. Esta estaba bastante sorprendida con el detalle de Yoh, ¿todo eso por su cumpleaños? Además, dijo que todo iba a correr de su cuenta, por lo que de alguna manera se había buscado la vida para reunir dinero suficiente para pagar aquello. Sin duda, todo había conllevado su esfuerzo por parte del shaman y, a pesar de que mostraba su fachada de hielo, el corazón de la sacerdotisa estaba derritiéndose por momentos por la dulzura de su prometido.*  
  
Anna: Yoh, ¿se puede saber como demonios vas a pagar todo esto? Lo que hemos pedido no es barato, que digamos.  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes por eso. Te aseguro que llegaremos a fin de mes sin problemas.  
  
Anna: Pero Yoh...  
  
*Anna fue interrumpida por la repentina presencia de un enorme carro lleno de manjares que la pareja había pedido. El camarero comenzó a repartir los platos por toda la mesa, y llenó los vasos de el agua bien fría que Anna había pedido. Comenzaron a comer y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.*  
  
Anna: Yoh, ¡esto está delicioso! Es la mejor comida que he probado en toda mi vida. Por una vez, has hecho algo en condiciones.  
  
Yoh: Me alegro de que te guste, es la mejor recompensa que podía haber recibido.  
  
*A Anna se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Las palabras de Yoh la estaban afectando, conmoviendo. Y para disimular, se limitó a comer en silencio, rogando al cielo que el color rojo no apareciese en sus mejillas. Acabaron de comer y llegó la hora del postre. Comieron una deliciosa tarta que Yoh había pedido para los dos.*  
  
Yoh: Annita...  
  
Anna: ¿Sí?  
  
Yoh: Quiero darte ya mi regalo.  
  
Anna: No tienes por qué regalarme nada. Esta comida y lo de ayer noche son suficiente regalo para mí.  
  
Yoh: Aún así, quiero darte mi regalo material.  
  
*Yoh introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajita azul marino con un pequeño lazo plateado en la parte de arriba. Lo deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar a una altura donde Anna pudiese cogerlo. Ella así lo hizo y la abrió. Y encontró un precioso anillo de plata con un brillante coronándolo. El corazón se le encogía por segundos.*  
  
Anna: Yoh... ¿qué significa esto?  
  
Yoh: Significa muchas cosas. La más importante, que te quiero lo suficiente para casarme contigo aparte de todo el follón que se han montado nuestras familias. Este anillo es para demostrártelo. ¿Tú querrías casarte conmigo, sin tener en cuenta todo lo arreglado con anterioridad?  
  
*La garganta de Anna esa un amasijo de nudos que no le permitían emitir sonido alguno. Con toda la tensión y emoción acumulada, dio por primera vez en mucho tiempo rienda suelta a lo que sentía y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Lo siguiente que consiguió hacer fue levantarse, encaminarse hacia Yoh (el cual la miraba con ojos interrogantes), lo cogió de la nuca y lo besó lo más apasionadamente que sus labios le permitieron, y Yoh, como era de esperar, la correspondió. Al separarse para tomar aire, Anna pudo emitir dos palabras.*  
  
Anna: Por supuesto.  
  
*La alegría de Yoh era contagiosa. Tan cerca como la tenía, la atrapó entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar. Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.*  
  
Yoh: No sabes lo feliz que acabas de hacerme.  
  
Anna: ¿Acaso crees que yo estoy triste?  
  
Yoh: No lo sé, como estás llorando...  
  
*Anna se percató de que las lágrimas continuaban emergiendo de sus ojos y se apresuró a eliminarlas.*  
  
Yoh: Oh, vamos Annita, ¿te vas a esconder de mi?  
  
Anna: Posiblemente...  
  
*El camarero dudaba entre ir hacia allá o no ir. Los veía a los dos tan encariñados, rodeados de su propia aura de amor y todo eso que no quería estropearles la fiesta con la cuenta. Finalmente, fue hacia allá, cuando vio que Anna volvía a su asiento.*  
  
Camarero: Caballero, su cuenta.  
  
*Yoh le dedicó una sonrisa al camarero y bajó la vista hacia el trozo de papel. Entonces, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios y un color blanquecino cubrió sus rostro, hasta que cayó desplomado al suelo. Anna no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Tan caro era aquel restaurante? Cogió la cuenta y miró hacia el total. El mismo color que había afectado a Yoh, apareció en el rostro de la rubia, aun más blanco si se podía. Yoh, que ya se había levantado del suelo, volvió a retomar su sonrisa, cogió la maldita cuenta, al camarero del brazo y fueron hacia el mostrador. Anna vio como Yoh y el camarero intercambiaban unas breves palabras, unas sonrisas y un enorme fajo de billetes que Yoh sacó de su bolsillo. A continuación, Yoh volvió.*  
  
Yoh: Ale, vámonos.  
  
Anna: ¿De dónde puñetas has sacado tanto dinero?  
  
Yoh: *sonriendo* No te preocupes, la economía casera sigue intacta... *con cascadas en los ojos* ¡pero mi vida no lo estará!  
  
Anna: ¡Dime de una vez de dónde has sacado ese dinero!  
  
Yoh: Me lo prestaron mis abuelos para poder pagarte un buen regalo. Como te tiene aprecio y soy su único nieto "más o menos en buen estado mental" (palabras textuales de mi abuela Kino), me lo dejaron. Con la condición de que te hiciera feliz y que les enviara lo restante.  
  
Anna: ¿Y que resta?  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ Nada, ese tío me lo ha cogido todo con la excusa de la propina.  
  
Anna: Bueno, vámonos ya.  
  
*Yoh ayudó a Anna a ponerse el abrigo y dieron una vuelta por la ciudad. Fueron al cementerio a observar un poco la ciudad desde allí y, cuando empezó a oscurecer, observaron las estrellas en silencio, el cual fue roto por un estornudo de Anna.*  
  
Yoh: ¿Está bien?  
  
Anna: Sí, pero empiezo a tener frío...  
  
Yoh: Vamos a casa. Espera un segundo, que llamo a Tamao y le digo que te vaya preparando una sopa caliente.  
  
Anna: ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?  
  
*Yoh saca de su bolsillo un Nokia 3310 nuevo (un tipo de móvil, vamos). Anna lo miró sorprendida.*  
  
Anna: ¿De dónde lo has sacado?  
  
Yoh: Manta me lo ha dejado.  
  
Anna: Ah, claro, el enano cabezón tiene dinero...  
  
*Yoh marca el número de la pensión Asakura.*  
  
Yoh: ... ¿Tamao?... Sí, oye que ya vamos Anna y yo para allá... Es que Anna empieza a tener frío, ¿podrías ir preparando una sopa caliente?... Sí, estupendo... Bueno... Vale... Sí... Ajá... Eso es... Sí... Sí... Sí... Sí... No... Sí... Sí...  
  
Anna: ¡Ya basta de tanto "sí, sí, sí"!  
  
Yoh: ... No, es Anna, no pasa nada... Sí... Vale, venga... Hasta luego. *cuelga* Dice que en cuanto llegues, te espera una sopa calentita, una yukata recién sacada de la secadora (por lo tanto, también calentita), y el futón preparado para que te acuestes nada más llegar.  
  
Anna: Ah, estupendo.  
  
***Pensión Asakura, 10:45 p.m.***  
  
Anna: ¡Ya hemos llegado!  
  
Yoh: Todo está muy oscuro... ¿Hay alguien?  
  
*Anna abre la puerta del comedor buscando a alguien o, en su defecto, la sopa caliente. Pero encontró otra cosa.*  
  
Todos: ¡Sorpresa!  
  
*Allí estaban Tamao, Len, Horo, Pilika, Ryu, Jun, Manta, Lyserg y Chocolove con gorros de fiesta y tirando confeti al aire. Sobre la mesa había varias cosas de picoteo, como patatas fritas, sándwich, aperitivos varios, refrescos, etc. Las lágrimas quisieron aparecer en los ojos de la rubia, pero ella no quiso mostrar debilidad, aunque no pudo evitar una emotiva sonrisa. Se giró para ver a su prometido, el cual sonreía satisfecho apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del comedor. Anna no sabía qué hacer, así que se dejó guiar y comenzó a abrazar a todos los que allí había, agradeciendo el detalle que habían tenido con ella.*  
  
Chocolove: ¿Se "pue" "comé" ya?  
  
Anna: Yo creo que sí.  
  
Horo H: ¡Genial!  
  
*Hubo una pequeña estampida de gente que se amontonó sobre la mesa, vamos, todos menos Yoh y Anna. Esta última se acercó al primero, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.*  
  
Anna: ¿Estaba todo planeado?  
  
Yoh: El plan era que yo te sacaba de la casa mientras ellos lo preparaban todo. Aunque ellos no saben nada de lo de mi regalo.  
  
*Anna solo acertó a abrazarlo con efusividad. Yoh le devolvió el abrazo. Y Horo Horo arruinó el momento con su enorme bocaza.*  
  
Horo: ¡Mirad que parejita de enamorados tan bonita...! ¡¡Quiero una novia!!  
  
Pilika: Si empiezas a fastidiar momentos románticos como este, jamás la conseguirás.  
  
Len: Es que si Horo consigue una novia, sería una gran sorpresa para toda la humanidad.  
  
Lyserg: Y hablando de sorpresas, ¿nadie tiene que subir al cuarto de Anna?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¿¿Qué habéis hecho en mi cuarto??  
  
Todos: ^^UuUuuuUuUuu ¿Nosotros? ¡¡Nada!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ no os creo.  
  
Chocolove: Pue sube a ve...  
  
Anna: Eso haré.  
  
*Anna se enfiló escaleras arriba directa a su habitación y todos la siguieron. Se oyó un grito, el de Anna.*  
  
Anna (desde la puerta): ¿Qué... qué significa... esto?  
  
*Anna anduvo dos pasos hacia el interior de su habitación y todos entraron en tropel allí. En el centro de la habitación había una gran pila de regalos con papeles brillantes, de colores y lazos que flotaban a los lados de la torre.*  
  
Jun: ^^ Son todos para ti, Annita.  
  
Anna: ¿Para... para mi?... ¬o¬ Eh, no me llames así...  
  
Ryu: Así es, doña Anna. Todos esos regalos son para usted.  
  
Anna: No... no sé que... no sé que decir...  
  
Horo: Prueba a decir "gracias chicos".  
  
**Sonido de puñetazo de Pilika en la cabeza de Horo.**  
  
Pilika: Hermano, no seas maleducado.  
  
Anna: ... Gracias a todos, chicos.  
  
Todos: O.O Em... De nada...  
  
Lyserg: Abre alguno.  
  
Anna: De acuerdo.  
  
*Cogió uno que tenía el papel de color azul con dibujos de montañas nevadas. Lo abrió y encontró un pañuelo como el que ella solía llevar pero de color azul y con un símbolo de los ainús.*  
  
Horo: ^^ Ese es el mío.  
  
Anna: Es muy bonito, Horo.  
  
*Dejó el pañuelo en las manos de Yoh y cogió otro, este con el papel de color negro y con un estampado de letras chinas verdes. Al abrirlo vio un vestido muy parecido al de Jun pero negro, con los bordes rojos y el dibujo de una flor de cerezo en lugar de un dragón.*  
  
Anna: Gracias Jun.  
  
Jun: ^^ ¡Un placer! ¡Así parecerá que eres mi hermanita pequeña!  
  
**Plop general**  
  
*Aun con una sonrisa, cargó también el vestido a las manos de su prometido, el cual lo cogió, lo miró, lo remiró y pareció medir la longitud de las aberturas laterales del traje.*  
  
Yoh (pensando): ¡Si las rajas son tan largas como las del traje de Jun, este vestido no se lo pone para salir a la calle mientras yo viva que me la roban!  
  
Anna: A ver otro.  
  
*Cogió uno de color verde sin estampado alguno. Lo abrió y sacó del interior un colgante con la forma de una bruja dorada.*  
  
Lyserg: Mío es.  
  
Anna: Es precioso, Lyserg.  
  
*Se puso el colgante alrededor del cuello con la ayuda de Yoh y continuó con el siguiente regalo, este de color blanco y lila que contenía montones de productos de aseo personal, colonias, gomina, espuma, champús variados, gel, y muchas más cosas, más un disco de Elvis Presley. Anna miró el contenido de la caja con un poco de confusión y asombro, pero se limitó a sonreír y agradecer a Ryu el detalle. Cargó con todos estos productos a Yoh, el cual dejó todo lo que le iba dando Anna a un lado. Ella cogió otro paquete, de color rojo con varios dibujos de payasos y artistas de circo (¿A que no adivináis de quién es?). En su interior había un par de aparatos de relajación.*  
  
Chocolove: E pa que no t'enfades tanto con nosotros, chica, pa que estés má contenta.  
  
Yoh y Horo: ¡Gracias Chocolove!  
  
**Patada en la cabeza de Anna en los dos últimos sujetos.**  
  
Anna: Gracias Chocolove.  
  
*Trastos para Yoh y manos a la obra con el siguiente regalo. Morado y con letras chinas azules. Dentro había un móvil Siemens (otra marca) de los más recientes.*  
  
Len: Tienes que estar localizable. ¿A dónde vas hoy en día sin un móvil?  
  
Anna: Gracias, Len, pero te habrá costado una fortuna.  
  
Len: Vamos, estás hablando con el gran Len Tao, descendiente de la dinastía Tao, bla bla bla bla....  
  
**Media hora después...**  
  
Len: A sí, que el dinero no es problema para mí.  
  
Anna: Bueno, gracias Len.  
  
*Le mete el móvil a Yoh en el bolsillo de su camisa y coge otro regalo. El papel era de color blanco, sin adornos. Contenía un ordenador portátil con conexión a Internet y un montón de accesorios como DVD, grabadora, escáner, impresora y todo eso. Anna se giró y miró a Manta.*  
  
Anna: Manta, ¿por qué me regalas todo esto?  
  
Manta: Bueno, estamos en pleno siglo XX1 y la informática empieza a mover el mundo. Creí conveniente que empieces a manejarte por el mundo de Internet y los ordenadores, para estar preparada en un futuro.  
  
Anna: Aunque el dinero no sea nada para ti, gracias enano cabezón.  
  
Manta: De nada, Anna...¡¡A ver cuando dejas de llamarme así!!  
  
*Instrumental informático a un lado y a darle caña al siguiente. Un paquete rosa, con un lazo rosa, adornado con corazones rosas y dentro, un osito rosa. ¿De quién será ese regalo? xD)  
  
Anna: Gracias, Tamao... (pensando) por tu regalo tan rácano...  
  
Tamao: o//o De nada, señorita Anna...  
  
*Finalmente, el último regalo, rosa con adornos de montañas nevadas y arboles verdes. Le quitó el lazo, lo abrió, ahogó un grito, cerró el paquete y lanzó una mirada asesina a Pilika.*  
  
Anna: ¡¡Pilika!! ¡¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así??!!!  
  
Pilika (mirándose las uñas como si nada hubiese pasado): Yo lo veo de lo más normal.  
  
*Anna echa otro vistazo rápido al contenido del paquete.*  
  
Anna: ¡¡¡Normal!!! ¿¿Estás bien de la cabeza??  
  
Yoh: jijijiji ¿qué es?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Como se te ocurra mirar lo que hay en el paquete, te mataré catorce veces antes de que caigas al suelo.  
  
*Tarde. Yoh ya había cogido el paquete y miraba totalmente colorado el contenido. Con la mano temblorosa, sacó un picardías rojo, semi - transparente. Lo dejó caer de nuevo a la caja y volvió a meter la mano en ella, sacando esta vez un tanga del mismo color. También lo dejó caer, con la cara ardiendo. Lanzó una mirada pícara a Anna, imaginándose cómo debería de estar con eso puesto. Anna le devolvió una mirada furiosa, que luego volvió a posarse en Pilika.*  
  
Anna: Pilika, estás loca...  
  
Pilika: ¡Pero si es muy bonito! Si no, póntelo una noche y que te lo vea Yoh, que opine él.  
  
Anna: ¬¬x  
  
Yoh: Pues... Creo que no estaría mal... jijijiji  
  
Anna: ¬¬x***  
  
Horo: Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aún queda un regalito. Es de parte de todos los presentes en la sala.  
  
*Horo sacó una cajita roja de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Anna. Esta la abrió con cuidado y vio con emoción que dentro había una cuenta como las que ella llevaba en su rosario.*  
  
Len: Nos ha costado mucho encontrarla. Tuvimos que ir dónde los abuelos de Yoh para que Kino nos la diera, rezada y todo.  
  
Lyserg: Es para que tengas en tu rosario la cuarta, que simbolice la amistad y el afecto de tus amigos que te brindan su apoyo en todo momento.  
  
*Anna recordó su oración cuando tenía que ponerse en trance: "La primera simboliza a mi padre, la segunda a mi madre, la tercera a los de mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo... La cuarta simboliza el afecto y el apoyo incondicional de mis amigos...". No pudo evitar emocionarse y tampoco que una lágrima furtiva se deslizara desde su ojo derecho hasta su barbilla.*  
  
Horo: Vamos, lágrimas no, ¡que esta noche es fiesta!  
  
Jun: ¡Sí! ¡Comida, música, bailes y juegos!  
  
Pilika: ¡Vamos!  
  
*Anna asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.*  
  
Anna: Sí, vamos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~  
  
Anna D: Wa! Mucha lagrima? Poca diversión? Comentarios y criticas, todo se vale en un review!!  
  
Lyserg: ¬¬ Lo que hace esta para pedir reviews...  
  
Anna D: ¡Cállate!  
  
Pilika: Anna, hay que ver como te has puesto por un picardías y un tanga, ni que fuera algo fuera de lo común...  
  
Anna: ¡Lo es!  
  
Yoh (babeando): Póntelo... porfa...  
  
Anna: No pienso...  
  
Anna D: ¡Hora de los reviews!  
  
Len: ¿Pero aún se molestan en escribirte?  
  
Anna D: 7 reviews... ¡Yuju!  
  
Horo: Queridos lectores... ¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de soportar semejante bazofia???  
  
**Posesión de objetos y latigazo en una costilla a Horo**  
  
Anna D: Que te calles y bailes.  
  
~ * ~ Jeniffer ~ * ~  
  
Hao: Entonces, ¿quedó claro quién es su amor platónico de este fic?  
  
Todos: Si, Hao, muy claro.  
  
Hao: Hola, Jeni, es un placer dedicarte estas líneas, después de todos los besos que me has mandado ya. Bueno, gracias por quererme y ya ves que aquí esta la continuación. Te informo de que la loca estúpida de Anna Diethel fundó mi club de fans. *le pasa un carnet oficial del Club de Fans de Hao Asakura* ^^Te hice socia! Bueno, me despido. Hasta pronto!  
  
~ * ~ Hidrazaina ~ * ~  
  
Chocolove: ¡¿De verdad te gustó mi pulsera?! ¡_¡ Eres encantadora, Hidrazaina. Bueno, dice que a Annita D. Le quedó muy bien el lemon para ser el primero, y que lo continúes. Bueno, de parte de la loca de...  
  
Anna D (mostrando su posesión de objetos): Ejem...  
  
Chocolove: La encantadora y bellísima persona de Anna D, que gracias y que aquí tienes la continuación. Chau!  
  
~ * ~ Sweet G ~ * ~  
  
Horo: ¡¡Alguien me adora!! ¡¡Ya mismo me caso contigo!!  
  
Anna D: No, ahora no, que eso supone vacaciones y no quiero, porque lamentablemente, es posible que el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo. El fic se está acabando... T_T  
  
Todos: ¡¡Yuju!!  
  
Anna D: ;_; Que malos que sois, ¿no veis que estoy sufriendo?  
  
Todos: ¿Y?  
  
Anna D: ¡Anda y que os den morcilla! Mirad, os han traído regalos:  
  
A mi: Muñecos de vudú de los personajes del fic!!! ^0^ que bien me va a venir!!! A ver, probemos con el de Chocolove... *le pincha un ojo*  
  
Chocolove: AY!!!!  
  
Anna D: ¡Genial!  
  
A Anna Kyouyama: Un conjunto un poco provocativo, ya ves...  
  
Yoh: Póntelo!!!  
  
Hao: ¡Voto a favor de mi hermano!!!  
  
Anna k: La lleváis guapa...  
  
A Len: Gomina.  
  
Len: o_ô Bueno, tendré que mantener mi pincho...  
  
A Horo: Bombones.  
  
Horo: *lleva ya 215 cajas de bombones comidas* Grafiaf  
  
A Yoh: Una muñeca Anna con accesorios.  
  
Yoh: *Le levanta la falda a la muñeca* A ver?  
  
**Patada en la cabeza de Anna**  
  
Anna (le quita la muñeca): Yo me quedare con esto...  
  
Yoh: ;_;  
  
A Jun: Un vestido verde con apliques negros.  
  
Jun: ^^ Gracias!  
  
~ * ~ Kaori ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Dice que Lyserg es un pesado pero que lo comprende porque no hay quien duerma con el plomo de Chocolove. Que le llamó la atención varias cosas:  
  
- Yoh llevar la situación de todo, controlador y agresivo.  
  
Anna D: De ahí el dicho: "¡Y parecía tonto!" Pos eso, que se hace mucho el tonto pero yo se k es capaz de perder el control de si mismo.  
  
- Anna no hizo nada por controlar la situación.  
  
Anna D: ¿Para qué molestarse si se lo está pasando bien?  
  
- Hao se quedó to tranki y de guay sin hacer na...  
  
Anna D: Anna cansada, con sueño y viene un tocapelotas... Le mete dos gritos de los suyos y... ¿quién no sale escopetao?  
  
Horo: ^^ Ya salí, ¬¬ casi nada, pero salí ^^ gracias por tu review, Kaori bonita.  
  
~ * ~ Anna ~ * ~  
  
Yoh: Dice que es de los fics que más le gustan.  
  
Horo: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Anna?  
  
Anna D: ¡Luego no quieres que me porte mal contigo!  
  
Yoh: Y dice que soy muy lindo ^^ y que me ama y que para ser la primera vez de Anna D en el genero lemon, que le ha quedado muy bien. Gracias por tu review y te apoyo en lo del YohXAnna ^^  
  
~ * ~ Anna Cobain Asakura & Kurt ~ * ~  
  
Anna: Dice Kurt que está orgulloso de ser el culpable de la idea del lemon... ¬¬ oye!! A la próxima te callas!!! Dice, en resumen, que el lemon le quedó muy bien a Anna D...  
  
Yoh: Anna C. Dice lo mismo, que le quedó muy bien, que muchos aplausos. Dice que Anna no la asusta, que me toca todo lo que quiera y dice que mis fans me demuestran su cariño... Y dice que eso me gusta... Me llama Yohcito...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Pero vosotras, sus fans no podéis hacer esto. *Lo agarra y comienza a besar a Yoh*  
  
Yoh: O//O Este... y... Y dice también que yo no digo nada de tus fans. Bueno, es que yo confío en ella... además se que ella no se dejará hacer nada jijijiji  
  
Anna: Dice Kurt que cada día me ama más... Oye, que no pienso hacer nada contigo ¿lo captas? ¬¬ no te quiero, no te amo, no te tengo aprecio... ¡olvídame de una vez!  
  
Yoh: Anna C dice esto textualmente: "Queridisimo prexioso Yohcito te mando mil abrazos hasta quebrarte tus huesitos ( . no mentira ) , te envío dos bofetadas ( despacitas!) por no ser completamente MIO!! , te envío un besito en la mejilla en muestra de lealtad a tu ser , te envio un beso en la frente para demostrar respeto , un entrelazo de manos para compartir seguridad , acaricias por ttooddoo tu cuerpo para grabarlas en mis manos y en tu corazón y finalmente te envío un eennoormmee beso apasionado de lengua para difundir en tus deliciosos labios NUESTRO amor ."  
  
Anna: Sí, si... Pero sigue siendo mi prometido O NOVIO... como más te guste y eso no lo conseguirás nunca. Jajajajaja Así que vete olvidando de MI Yoh...  
  
Yoh: ^^ Se matan por mi!  
  
Anna D: No deberías estar tan feliz en una pelea de gatas, Yoh... ¡Que sea lo que dios quiera!  
  
~ * ~ Iron Maiden Jeanne ~ * ~  
  
Lyserg: ¡Hombre! ¡Al fin leo un review! Bueno, dice que le ha quedado muy bien el fic a Anna D, y le dice a Anna que como se atreve a maltratarnos a Hao y a mi y dice que ya tiene algo para taparle la boca por mandona y gruñona. ^^ Gracias por defenderme... ¡Oye! ¡¡¿Cómo esta eso de que soy tu conejillo de indias!!?  
  
Anna: ¡No me asustas! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana con los tontos estos!  
  
*Anna D agarra a Anna se la lleva.*  
  
Anna D: Bueno, ya está...  
  
Yoh: ;_; Donde la has llevado?  
  
Anna D: A que le pongan un calmante... Por no meterle yo una hostia con el látigo en la cabeza y partírsela.  
  
Yoh: Ah...  
  
Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo... Y por cierto, como ya he dicho, es posible que sea el último... ¿qué decís vosotros? Bueno, me despido... Ja ne!!  
  
Todos: Ja ne! 


	6. Comida, música, bailes, juegos Y alcohol

Anna D: Hola, holita, lectorcillos!!  
  
Yoh: Cállate, Flanders... ¡Ay, no, que esto no es!  
  
Len: ¿Te has confundido con el guión?  
  
Yoh: Sip, como esta tía dice y hace lo que le da la gana... u_u  
  
Anna D: ¡¿Cómo que "tía"?! ¿¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablarme así??  
  
Yoh: Lo siento, Annita D. Pero no me cambies tanto las tarjetitas del guión, que me lío.  
  
Anna D: Tu te lías enseguida... Bueno, ¿empezamos ya con el fic?  
  
Manta: ¡¡Ya se acaba!!  
  
Horo: ¡¡¡YUJU!!! Este.... que mal...  
  
Anna D: ¬¬ (irónica) No te preocupes tanto Horo... Si de todas formas te tengo preso en el "Gran Shaman".. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Horo: T_T No... Por favor... Matadme...  
  
Anna D: ¬¬ Y un cuerno, que si no, no puedes salir en mis fics ^^  
  
Horo: ¿Alguien tiene un cuchillo?  
  
Anna D: ¬¬ No se por que soy clemente contigo...  
  
Horo: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Anna D: Solo lee el maldito fic y lo sabrás, desagradecido...  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * "Comida, música, bailes, juegos... Y alcohol" *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Anna desató el hilo de su rosario para incluir la nueva cuenta en él. Mientras lo ataba, se prometió que ya bastaba de llorar, no podía ser una sacerdotisa débil, porque eso sería lo mismo que no ser nada. Se colgó de nuevo al cuello el rosario y bajó junto al resto al comedor. Al llegar, Horo Horo, Ryu, Yoh, Manta y Pilika ya estaban devorando la comida que anteriormente había en la mesa... porque en ese momento solo quedaba el mantel, un par de vasos volcados y un plato de plástico con migajas. Anna cogió de la cabeza a Manta y lo lanzó contra las cabezas de aquellos comilones (Técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa Anna). Tamao sacó para los que quedaban (o sea, para Jun, Len, Anna, Lyserg y ella misma) comida que había hecho de más porque temía lo que pasaría.*  
  
Tamao: ^//^ ¿Qué tal si ponemos algo de música?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ pero que sea buena, no me pongas a tu idolatrado Bustamante que te doy una de hostias que flipas...  
  
Tamao: ;_; Pero señorita Anna... Mi Bustamante...  
  
Anna: u_ú Está bien, pero solo UNA canción, y después destruyes el disco, quemas los restos y expandes las cenizas por los calzoncillos del idiota del Bustamante...  
  
Tamao: ;_; Está bien...  
  
*Tamao corre hacia su habitación y baja en seguida con el disco firmado de David Bustamante (no tengo ni idea de cómo se titula y, verdaderamente, ni me importa, le odio ¬¬). Después, mete el disco en la cadena de música y pone la canción de "Urgente".*  
  
Canción: No se que pudo ser Que te quise conocer Y al besarte comenzó Otra nueva historia en mi vida.  
  
*Aparece Chocolove vestido de Bustamante y empieza a cantar en playback.*  
  
Canción: Y de ti me enamoré Sabe Dios cuanto luché Por demostrar mi amor Cuanto te siento, amor.  
  
*Chocolove coge a Tamao de la mano y comienza a bailar con ella pero esta se pone colorada se suelta y se va. Chocolove coge a Pilika, la cual sí acepta el baile de Chocolove.*  
  
Canción: Y ahora juegas a tenerme con tus armas de mujer. Me castigas sin tener ningún por qué...  
  
*Yoh cogió a Anna y comenzaron a bailar ellos también. Ryu se acercó a Jun y esta le concedió el baile. Horo se arrimó a Tamao con cuidado para no asustarla y, finalmente, esta aceptó el baile. Len, Manta y Lyserg se quedaron un poco marginados pero pensaban que de ningún modo se pondrían a bailar los tres juntos.*  
  
Canción: Es urgente que vengas y me digas que pretendes Me buscas cuando tu mirada inocente Se arrepiente y me miente. Tan urgente Que te he inventado un mundo diferente Un mundo oculto donde nadie nos encuentre Es urgente, urgente.  
  
*Todos bailando, incluso Lyserg, que optó por sacar a bailar a Morphine (tiene huevos la cosa...), menos Len, que conservaba su dignidad, y Manta que conservaba... su... cabeza grande. Pilika dejó de bailar con Chocolove, el cual se subió la mesa, convertida ahora en escenario y continuó su actuación. Pilika fue a sacar a bailar a Len, y este aceptó a regañadientes, por no dejar a una dama tirada en mitad de una fiesta (claaaaro, si será eso).*  
  
Canción: Un disfraz de tu poder, Caprichito de tu piel, Presumiendo de darme el tormento, Presumiendo de ser tan cruel.  
  
Yoh: No se por qué, esta canción me recuerda a ti, Annita.  
  
Anna: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy cruel contigo? ¡Oh! ¡Que cosa!  
  
Canción: Y ahora juegas a tenerme con tus armas de mujer. Me castigas sin tener ningún por qué...  
  
Es urgente que vengas y me digas que pretendes Me buscas cuando tu mirada inocente Se arrepiente y me miente.  
  
Tan urgente Que te he inventado un mundo diferente Un mundo oculto donde nadie nos encuentre Es urgente, urgente.  
  
Es urgente que vengas y me digas que pretendes Me buscas cuando tu mirada inocente Se arrepiente y me miente.  
  
Tan urgente Que te he inventado un mundo diferente Un mundo oculto donde nadie nos encuentre Es urgente, urgente.  
  
*Tamao se veía contenta con todo aquel follón: Su canción favorita, Chocolove disfrazado de Bustamante, Horo Horo la mantenía entre sus brazos... ¿¡Eh!? ¡La canción había acabado! ¿Por qué no la soltaba?*  
  
Tamao: O//O  
  
Horo: ¿Estás bien, Tamao?  
  
Tamao: O//O S...sí señorito Horo Horo.  
  
Pilika: ¡Ahora bailaremos "Vino tinto"!  
  
Len: ¿Estopa? ¡Que vulgar! (a que le meto??)  
  
Pilika: Bah, calla aburrido, seguro que no sabes ni hacer palmas...  
  
Len: ¿¿Qué no?? ¡¡Ya verás!!  
  
Pilika (pensando): Lo sabía...  
  
*Pilika quitó el disco de Bustamante y puso el de Estopa. Seleccionó la canción y le dio al play.*  
  
Canción: Hay pistolas que descargadas de me disparan Todos los relojes me se paran Y no me encuentro ya ni en la cama.  
  
*Len, Anna y Horo hacían palmas, Chocolove y Lyserg tocaba la guitarra, Yoh y Manta cantaban y, en el centro del círculo, bailaban Jun, Ryu, Pilika y Tamao.*  
  
Canción: Amapolas son los suspiros de tus escamas Que son los tiros que dan al alma Si quieres verme estoy en la rama.  
  
Fíjate un objetivo distinto Que soy como un vino tinto Que si me tomas en frío engaño Y con los años me hago más listo, cariño.  
  
Tómame calentito a tu ritmo Que soy como un vino añejo Hace ya tiempo me ando buscando Y no me encuentro ni en el espejo.  
  
Por que ya hay olas En este mar que tu ves en calma Tu eres el pez que muerde mi cola. Yo soy el pájaro y tu la rama.  
  
Estamos a solas Tartamudeo y no son trolas Yo nunca miento por la mañana Ándate al loro a ultima hora.  
  
Yo no soy malo Aunque me esconda entre la maleza. A veces voy un poco del palo Tu eres un puzzle y yo soy un pieza.  
  
Pero tu cuerpo es un escándalo Hay un demonio que me dice: Pruébalo Y un angelito que me dice: Quieto y reza Aquella boca sobre los dos.  
  
Fíjate un objetivo distinto Que soy como un vino tinto Que si me tomas en frío engaño Y con los años me hago más listo, cariño.  
  
Tómame calentito a tu ritmo Que soy como un vino añejo Hace ya tiempo me ando buscando Y no me encuentro ni en el espejo.  
  
Recapacita, no vayamos a perder la cabeza porque esta es nuestra primera cita y yo ya llevo unas diez cervezas.  
  
No se si me incitas O me incito yo por naturaleza Niña, lo que se da no se quita Y lo que te quitas ahí se queda, morena.  
  
Fíjate un objetivo distinto Que soy como un vino tinto Que si me tomas en frío engaño Y con los años me hago más listo, cariño.  
  
Tómame calentito a tu ritmo Que soy como un vino añejo Hace ya tiempo me ando buscando Y no me encuentro ni en el espejo.  
  
Fíjate un objetivo, búscame un adjetivo...  
  
Fíjate un objetivo distinto Que soy como un vino tinto Que si me tomas en frío engaño Y con los años me hago más listo, cariño.  
  
Tómame calentito a tu ritmo Que soy como un vino añejo Hace ya tiempo me ando buscando Y no me encuentro ni en el espejo.  
  
Fíjate un objetivo distinto Que soy como un vino tinto Que si me tomas en frío engaño Y con los años me hago más listo...  
  
*Algunos sudaban ya de tanto bailar, otros simplemente reían. Chocolove sacó un CD de "vete a saber donde" y miró con picardía al resto.*  
  
Chocolove: ¿Si pongo esto, bailáis?  
  
Yoh: ¡Claro!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Mientras no sea ninguna guarrada...  
  
*Chocolove puso el CD empezó a sonar Northern Lights (ballade version). Yoh tardó muy poco en agarrar a Anna y apretarla contra él para bailar con ella, Horo convenció de alguna manera a Tamao para bailar con él, Ryu cogió a Jun para bailar pero esta prefirió a Li Pai Long como acompañante de baile, así que se enfiló hacia su "príncipe" Lyserg y lo sacó a bailar (en contra de la voluntad del muchacho.). Manta sacó a bailar a Morphine (por esto del tamaño xD) y Pilika sacó a rastras a Len. Chocolove solo se sentó a partirse del culo al ver a algunos que no tenían ni idea de bailar.*  
  
Canción: hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to toikakeru sube wa saeta kage ni chiru  
  
Horo: ¡Lo siento, Tamao! Te pisé...  
  
Canción: yuragu koto nai tsuyosa na do naku susunda saki ni motomeru kotae ga aru  
  
ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo ima subete mini matotte kimi no chikara boku no kokoro kasanariatta shunkan nani ga umareru... Do you believe in destiny?  
  
Yoh: ¿Te he pisado, Annita?  
  
Anna: No, pero me vas a romper una costilla de lo fuerte que me estas apretando.  
  
Yoh: jijiji Lo siento...  
  
Canción: usu midori-iro no maboroshi ga kono hoshi no kanashimi o yasashiku tsutsumu onaji unmei o tadoru ka to haru ga kanata kara uta koe ga hibiku  
  
akirameru ni wa mada hayasugiru ori kasanatta hikari ni kibou no sete  
  
soshite itsuka todoku yume o ima shizuka ni kanji you kimi no ketsui boku no mayoi meguriai ga sashishimesu michi o shinjite I live with facing my destiny  
  
Ryu: Bailas muy bien, Lyserg!  
  
Lyserg: ¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme? ¡Me estás asfixiando! ¡Au! ¡¡No me pises!!  
  
Canción: soshite itsuka todoku yume o ima shizuka ni kanji you kimi no ketsui boku no mayoi meguriai ga sashishimesu  
  
ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo ima subete mini matotte kimi no chikara boku no kokoro kasanariatta shunkan nani ga umareru... Do you believe in destiny?  
  
kimi ni todoke Northern Lights...  
  
Chocolove: Bien!!! Bravo!!!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Creo que se acabó bailar por hoy...  
  
Manta: ¿Jugamos a algo?  
  
Pilika: ¡Sí! ¿A qué?  
  
Yoh: Aquí hay una botella de coca cola vacía... ¿Jugamos a la botella?  
  
Tamao: ¡Yo quiero jugar a "beso, atrevimiento o verdad"!  
  
Pilika: Está bien...  
  
Manta: ¡Yo seré el que da indicaciones!  
  
Pilika: Se llama "madre".  
  
Manta: ¬¬ En todo caso, padre.  
  
Yoh: Venga, empiezo yo!  
  
Manta: Elige: Beso, atrevimiento, verdad u oscuridad.  
  
Anna: ¿Qué puñetas es eso de oscuridad?  
  
Manta: El que lo elige, debe cerrar los ojos y cualquier otro debe darle un beso donde quiera, entonces el que le lo elige debe adivinar quién le ha dado el beso.  
  
Len: ¬¬ Menuda estupidez...  
  
Pilika: ¡A mi me gusta!  
  
Yoh: Yo elijo verdad.  
  
Manta: ¿Verdad que te gusta ir en calzoncillos por la casa mientras que Anna no está?  
  
Yoh: o//o ¡Que dices!  
  
Tamao: Debe responder con la verdad, joven Yoh, o pagar prenda...  
  
*Yoh se quitó los cascos de la cabeza y se los dio a Manta.*  
  
Yoh: Traidor... ¬¬  
  
Manta: Ryu, ahora tu.  
  
Ryu: ¡¡Oscuridad!!  
  
**Gotita en la cabeza de todo el personal...**  
  
Manta: Cierra los ojos, Ryu.  
  
*Ryu los cierra, pero por si acaso, le vendan los ojos con el pañuelo de Anna. Después de muuuuuuuucho, pero mucho, mucho, mucho discutir por ver quien se lo daba, le acabó tocando al sufrido de Manta. Este le dio un rápido beso en la frente a Ryu, siempre y cuando Yoh lo levantó (por que no llegaba xD). Ryu abrió los ojos a los pocos segundos y todos estaban en fila, uno al lado de otro con carita inocente.*  
  
Ryu: ¡Ha sido Jun!  
  
Manta: ¬¬ No... He sido yo... Así que paga!  
  
Ryu: ¡Yo no juego! ¡Me largo! . Anna, Len -Pilika, Horo - Tamao, Chocolove - Manta, Lyserg -Morphine). Mientras Anna bailaba con Yoh, ella deslizó una mano por la entrepierna de Yoh para ajustarle bien la braga, por que a él se le estaba comenzando a salir lo que no era un testículo, y la otra mano la posó sobre el trasero del shaman, provocando un sonrojo por parte de los dos, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia. Len, avergonzado de si mismo y arrepintiéndose de vivir, bailaba sin animo con Pilika, la cual se esforzaba por inculcarle dinamismo al asunto. Horo trataba de no espantar a Tamao, y, por lo que veía, lo lograba. La chica rosada estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras bailaba animadamente con Horo. Incluso este se atrevió a agarrarla y echarla hacia atrás (como se hace en los tangos y eso). *  
  
Canción: Yeah, yeah, aw  
  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
  
We wanna gitchi, gitchi ya, ya (come on)  
  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
(One more time, come on)  
  
Yoh: ¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Annita?  
  
Anna: Mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca. Este es el primer cumpleaños que celebro, ¿sabías?  
  
Yoh: No...  
  
Anna: Pues ya lo sabes.  
  
Canción: Marmalade (ooh)  
  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
  
Marmalade (ohh)  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside  
  
Roar until he cried  
  
More, more, more  
  
Horo: Tamao, ¿te diviertes?  
  
Tamao: Mucho, señorito Horo Horo.  
  
Horo: Tamao, tutéame. No me gusta que me trates como si fuese alguien mejor que tú.  
  
Tamao: Es que usted... digo... tu eres un shaman y yo solo una aprendiz barata. Tu impones más respeto.  
  
Horo: ¿Respeto? ¿Vestido como una furcia? ¿¿Qué clase de respeto impongo??  
  
Tamao: ^///^ jajaja  
  
Canción & Yoh: Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)  
  
Living a gray flannel life  
  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep  
  
More, more, more  
  
Gitchi, gitchi ya, ya da, da  
  
Gitchi, gitchi ya, ya hee (ohh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya, ya (ooh)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)  
  
Come on, uh  
  
Pilika: Vamos, Len, anímate, estamos de fiesta, nadie te lo echará en cara luego!  
  
Len: Ya...  
  
Pilika: Te prometo no hacerlo!!  
  
Len: Esta bien...  
  
*Len se animó un poco, incluso se reía y bailaba con ritmo, como los demás. Pilika sonrió contenta y divertida.*  
  
Canción: Moulin  
  
Lady Marmalade  
  
Hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
  
Rockwilder baby  
  
Lady  
  
Moulin Rouge  
  
Ooh  
  
Misdemeanor here  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah  
  
*Todos aplaudieron y los chicos fueron a cambiarse. Al rato, todos estaban distribuidos en sus respectivos lugares, pero sin abandonar la risa. Manta llegó al comedor con semblante misterioso.*  
  
Manta: Pilika, ¿Sí o no?  
  
*Pilika quedó en shock. Si se trataba de cualquier chico, podía afirmar, pero si era su hermano, se negaría en rotundo... El punto era que no sabía quien había expuesto la prueba...*  
  
Pilika: Está bien, sí.  
  
*Risotadas emergieron de la sala de estar.*  
  
Manta: Pilika... Te ha tocado pasarte toda la noche encerrada en el baño con Len.  
  
*Len apareció en el umbral de la puerta con cara de decir "maldita mi suerte, maldita mi vida, maldito el capullo que se inventó este juego, marica el desgraciado que escribió mi destino, me cago en la madre que parió al subnormal que inventó la sociedad...". Pilika se sonrojó pero se levantó y fue a cumplir con su prueba: ella no se iba a acobardar. Los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta del baño. Manta se dirigió a la sala de estar.*  
  
Manta: Yoh... Son dos preguntas. ¿Sí o no?  
  
Yoh: Sí.  
  
Horo: ¡Anda que se lo ha pensado!  
  
Yoh: jijijiji  
  
Manta: ¿Cerca o lejos?  
  
Yoh: Cerca.  
  
Hao: ¬¬ No, si di que se toma unos segundos para reflexionar, el melenas...  
  
Lyserg: Mira quien fue a hablar de melenas...  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Cállate, Lyserg...  
  
Manta: Pues bien, por orden de Tamao (¿desde cuando está tan suelta esta niña?), debes pasar 15 minutos abrazando fuertemente a Annita delante de todos y montar una escenita de esas típico "Romeo y Julieta".  
  
Hao: (irónico) Apuesto a que sus libros favoritos son de Stephen King... -_- U  
  
Yoh: ^^ Que bien!  
  
*Yoh sale corriendo de la sala de estar hacia el comedor. Allí coge a Anna de la cintura y la abraza con mucha fuerza. Después la coge de la mano y se arrodilla ante ella.*  
  
Yoh: ¿No es verdad, ángel de amor, Que en esta apartada orilla...  
  
Horo: Se ha meado una chiquilla y hasta aquí llega el olor?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Horo... Cierra la boca, parásito...  
  
Lyserg (con una plaqueta): Esta bien, corten. Romeo y Anna, Toma II... ¡Acción! (plaquetazo en la cabeza de Hao).  
  
Hao: ¡Au!  
  
Yoh: ¿No es verdad, ángel de amor, Que en esta apartada orilla La luna brilla Y se respira mejor?  
  
*Silencio total *  
  
Yoh (susurrando): ¿Eh, quien es el ángel de amor?  
  
*Y sale, quien iba a ser, Chocolove vestido de ángel*  
  
Chocolove: Cierto es, querido nene. Así que abraza a tu querida Annita Llévala de una vez a la camita Y metele de una vez el pe...  
  
Hao: ¡¡Eh!!  
  
*Anna agarra la botella de Bailys y la alza como si fuese un palo. *  
  
Anna: Os voy a dar una de hostias que os vais a acordar toda la vida de este cumpleaños, empezando por ti, payaso de circo, y después vas tu, el gran y poderoso "casinotengopeloynomelocortonuncaporquenomeapeteceyencimamequieroligaralapro metidademihermano".  
  
Yoh: o_o Flipa, ese es el nombre de Hao en tamaño portátil xD  
  
Anna: u_ú Dios, dame fuerzas para pasar esta noche...  
  
Yoh: La fuerza y el poder residen en tu mano.  
  
Anna: Yoh! Que profundo! Por fin dices algo sensato!  
  
Yoh: No, es que en la mano tienes el Bailys y seguro que con eso aguantas.  
  
Anna: ¿En serio? Pues ale...  
  
*Anna comienza a beber a morro de la botella de Bailys y le pasa la de Martini a Yoh. Entre los dos, en media hora, estaban como cubas... Al rato estaban todos en la sala de estar, Anna, Yoh y Horo sentados en el sofá y los demás en sillones, sillas o en el suelo mismo.*  
  
Yoh (cogiendo a Anna de los hombros y dándole besos en la cabeza): Ay, mi Annita hermosa!!! ¡¡¡Como la quiero yo, Dios mío!!!  
  
Anna (abrazándose a Yoh): Ay!! Mi niño precioso!! Lo adoro!! Mi vida!!! Mañana harás doble entrenamiento por todo lo que te quiero...  
  
Horo: Ni borracha se olvida del entrenamiento...  
  
Pilika: Tengo una idea...  
  
Manta: Cual?  
  
Pilika: Como estos dos no están en condiciones de seguir con la fiesta, los llevamos a la habitación y la seguimos nosotros!  
  
Horo: Por una vez en mi vida, apoyo la moción de mi hermana.  
  
Jun: Yo y Li Pai Long nos vamos. Estamos cansados...  
  
*Y se van*  
  
Hao: Yo me quedo!! (coge la mano de Anna) No os la llevéis con ese pervertido!!! Es capaz de hacerle cualquier barbaridad!!! Miradle la cara de psicópata que tiene!!!  
  
*Todos posan sus ojos en Yoh, el cual había dado alcance a una naranja y rodaba con ella por el suelo, murmurando una especie de cancioncilla extraña y sonriendo como un niño mientras la hacía girar. De pronto, la naranja se reventó, manchando el suelo, las zapatillas de más de uno y la cara de Yoh con el líquido y el joven shaman empezó a partirse del culo el solo. Tres cuartos de hora después, seguía riéndose a lágrima viva, a cada carcajada impresionante. De golpe, se quedó serio, acomodó la cabeza en la falda de Anna, se acurrucó, se metió el pulgar en la boca y se quedó dormido.*  
  
Len: Oh!! Que criminal!!! Tranquilo, chico, no nos mates!!  
  
Horo(escondiéndose tras Pilika): Protégeme, hermana, que Yoh tiene síndrome de Rottweiler y nos matará a bocados!!!!  
  
Hao: ¬¬U Parece que Yoh lo haga a propósito...  
  
Anna (un poco [bastante] mareada): Basta ya... Yoh, levántate... ¡Que te levantes Yoh!  
  
*Yoh se levanta con dificultad de encima de Anna*  
  
Anna: Bien, cada uno a su casa y el que no tenga o este muy lejos, que se vaya a un hotel, ¿de acuerdo? Y mañana a primera hora os quiero a todos aquí limpiando y recogiendo.  
  
Tamao: Pero señorita Anna... ¡Yo vivo aquí!  
  
Anna: Pues a un hotel! Como los del hotel Glam, hasta tenéis a Pocholo! *señala a Chocolove* y a Dinio *señala a Hao*  
  
Hao (cantando): Toda la noche haciendo el amor, toda la tarde haciendo el amor...  
  
*Anna cogió a Yoh de la manga de la camiseta y lo literalmente lo arrastró hacia la puerta principal. Allí, Anna (y un Yoh ebrio sentado en el suelo a su lado) esperó a que todos se fuesen. Todos comprendieron que Anna en sano juicio mental no haría eso pero ni aun estando borracha nadie le llevaría la contraria. Cuando todos se hubieron quedado en el jardín, decidieron juntarse todos en un hotel para continuar la fiesta. Cuando Anna vio por una ventana que todos se habían ido, se dirigió hacia Yoh.*  
  
Anna: Por primera vez en tu vida, has tenido una gran idea, Yoh.  
  
Yoh: ^^ ¿A que sí? No tenía ganas de tener al plomazo de mi hermano aquí metido toda la santa noche.  
  
Anna: Eso de fingir que estabamos borrachos ha sido un puntazo y, además, creíble aunque la de tonterías que he tenido que decir...  
  
Yoh: ;_; ¿Es que no me quieres?  
  
Anna: Pues claro que si, idiota, pero es la forma de decir las cosas...  
  
*Yoh se levanta del suelo y la agarra ferozmente de la cintura, arrimándola a él lo más posible, dejando sus caras tan próximas que podían respirar uno con el aire del otro.*  
  
Yoh: Pues yo te diré un par de cosas a mi manera...  
  
Anna: ¿Y si te las digo yo?  
  
*Y dicho esto, besó apasionadamente a Yoh mientras él caminaba con ella entre sus brazos hasta la pared que había tras Anna. Allí la aprisionó con los brazos sin dejar de besarla un instante mientras una de las manos de la sacerdotisa recorría la espalda del shaman bajo su camiseta. Yoh bajó un poco sus besos hasta el cuello de Anna, la cual comenzaba a emitir ahogados gemidos.*  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Yoh: ¿mh?  
  
Anna: ¿Y si vuelven?  
  
Yoh: Estamos borrachos...  
  
Anna: Pues vale...  
  
Yoh: Aunque... ¿y si lo estuviésemos de verdad?  
  
Anna: ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
Yoh: Que hay muchas botellas sobre la mesa y sería un crimen desperdiciarlas. ¿No crees?  
  
Anna: Bueno... Una vez al año no hace daño... Después de todo, es mi cumpleaños, ¿no?  
  
Yoh (llenando dos vasos de Martini con coca cola): Toma.  
  
Anna: Ahora sí nos vamos a divertir los dos...  
  
Continuará...  
  
*~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *  
  
Lo siento, no se subio bien, lamento las molestias T_T no tengo mucho tiempo, así que leeré los reviews en el siguiente cap. Lo prometo ^^  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Sobre la mesa o la fnoche loca de Horo H...

Anna D: ^^ Hola a todos los lectores!!  
  
Yoh: Holaaa como estamos?  
  
Len: Hola a todos, en especial a mis fans...  
  
Lyserg: Besos a mis fans!  
  
Horo: *0* Hay chicas que me adoran!! Os quiero chicas!!!!  
  
Hao: Holaaa...  
  
Anna D: ¿¿Queréis dejarme escribir la introducción sin ser interrumpida??  
  
Todos: mm... Nop.  
  
Anna D: ¬¬ Lo intentaré... ^^ Mis queridos lectores y, por supuesto amigos del alma...  
  
Hao: No la creáis, es pura farsa para que dejéis reviews.  
  
Anna D: Hao... soy una de tus cientos de admiradoras.... No me hagas matarte... En primer lugar, quería disculparme por varias cosas. La primera es que el cap. 6 lo subí mal y tuve que volverlo a subir. Lamento mucho las molestias y pido perdón a la gente que lo leyó y no se enteró bien del asunto ;_; Soy un desastre subiendo fics...  
  
Horo: Pero eso ya lo sabíamos todos...  
  
Anna D: Horo... tu y yo sabemos que te conviene callar... La segunda es que en el capitulo anterior no tuve tiempo de leer reviews pero en este leeré todos, los del 5º y 6º cap., prometido ^^. Y por último, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que no tenía tiempo, era la recta final en clase y tuve que hacer muchos exámenes, por lo que los fics han tenido que esperar. Sorry. Sin mas dilación... Comenzamos!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * "Sobre la mesa o La noche loca de Horo Horo & CIA." *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Me ha gustado la idea de la borracha, ¡vayamos a montar juerga a un hotel!  
  
Tamao: Pero no tenemos dinero...  
  
Len (con cara de fastidio): Yo tengo, pero solo pagaré mi habitación...  
  
Manta: ¬¬ Está bien... Yo lo pagaré... Oye Pilika y Len... ¿Cuándo habéis salido del baño?  
  
Pilika: Anna nos sacó...  
  
Horo: ¡Vámonos ya!  
  
Hao (cantando): Por la mañana haciendo el amor, y por la tarde haciendo el amor...  
  
Chocolove (cantando): Es una lata el trabajar, todos los días te tienes que levantar. Aparte de eso, gracias a Dios, la vida pasa felizmente si hay amor...  
  
*Sonido de golpes con la tabla de snowboard en la cabeza de Hao y cortes con la lanza en Chocolove*  
  
Lyserg: ^^ Se quedaron calladitos...  
  
Tamao: ¿Serán habitaciones individuales?  
  
Hao: A no ser que quieras acostarte conmigo...  
  
Tamao: O////O  
  
Hao: ¬¬ ¡Eh! Para el carro que se te sale de la carretera... Me refería a dormir, salida...  
  
Tamao: Si, lo entiendo u//u  
  
Horo: Como eres tan pervertido, normal que la chica se espante, Hao...  
  
Hao (canta y hace gestos sexys con la cadera [o sea, mueve la cadera de adelante a atrás]): Y por la noche haciendo el amor...  
  
Pilika: Venga, vamos al Hotel Funbari [We, que imaginación la mía para inventar nombres]. Es uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad.  
  
Manta: T_T Y mas caros...  
  
Len: Calla y paga, enano cabezón...  
  
Manta: Pero Len... ¿No ibas a pagarte tu la habitación?  
  
Len: Sí, pero he decidido que mejor la pagues tu.  
  
Manta: ¬¬...  
  
En la pensión Asakura...  
  
Yoh: ¿Más licor de manzana, Anna?  
  
Anna: Paso, ya estoy suficientemente mareada...  
  
Yoh: Oh, vamos, Annita... ¿Quién iba a pensar que te rendirías tan fácilmente?  
  
Anna: ¬o¬ No me he rendido...  
  
Yoh: Sí lo has hecho...  
  
Anna: Trae ese licor... Y otro más de kiwi.  
  
Yoh: ^^ Como tu digas.  
  
En el Hotel Funbari, Habitación 315...  
  
Horo: Guerra de almohadas!!! *le estampa una almohada en la cara a su hermana*  
  
Pilika: ¡¡Agh!! ¡Prepárate a morir, hermanito! *le da con una almohada en la cabeza a Horo con todas sus ganas.*  
  
Horo: *tirando un cojín a la cara de Len* Venga, únete!  
  
Len: ¡Vas a morir, desgraciado!  
  
*Y comenzó una gran guerra entre todos de almohadas. Bueno, entre todos menos Hao, que estaba marginao en un rincón de la habitación con cara de fastidio.*  
  
Pilika: ¿Qué te pasa, Hao?  
  
Hao: ¬.¬ Habéis dejado a MI Annita con ese pervertido acosador, me encerráis aquí y os comportáis como críos...  
  
Pilika: ¿Un vodka?  
  
Hao: Trae, que esto quita las penas.  
  
Lyserg: Yo quiero!  
  
Tamao: Dame!!  
  
Todos (a Tamao): o_ô  
  
Tamao: ¿Qué? ¡Dejadme en paz!  
  
Tres horas después...  
  
*Lyserg, Hao, Tamao, Horo Horo y Pilika se encuentran haciendo el tren y cantando a pleno pulmón "Es una lata el trabajar". De repente, de la nada aparece Bason, el espíritu de Len.*  
  
Bason: Amo Len, viene hacia aquí el encargado del hotel...  
  
Len: ¡Chicos! ¡Todos a la cama que viene el jefe!  
  
*2,1. Esos fueron los segundos que bastaron para que todo el personal se encontrara acostados en las camas (todos amontonados en dos camas individuales, para ser exactos), aguantando la risa y fingiendo dormir. Las luces se apagaron y se oían risitas tontas y ahogadas hasta que Len con un suave "Shh" las acalló. No pasó mucho hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Salió Len, con cara seria y fría, de esa que dice "Largo de aquí, repugnante y sucio parásito infesto de mierda".*  
  
Encargado: Buenas noches caballero.  
  
Len (con esa y cara de sueño fingida): ¿Qué demonios quieres? Queremos dormir.  
  
Encargado: Eso es precisamente lo que muchos huéspedes nos han dicho, mientras daban quejas de que se oía mucho jaleo en esta habitación.  
  
Len: ¿Quiere ver lo que hay aquí? Hay siete personas intentando descansar después de una noche de fiesta y antes de iniciar un largo viaje hasta China para regresar a casa, ¿entiende? No tenemos ganas de jaleo y mucho menos de juerga. Así que, si me disculpa, voy a volver a la cama, ¿entendido? Y como se le ocurra volver quejándose de algo le juro que le destruiré lentamente con mi lanza hasta que suplique la muerte. ¿Comprende? ¿Capta el mensaje? Bien, ahora ¡largo, maldita cucaracha!  
  
*Portazo* *El encargado se quedó con la cara pegada a la puerta unos segundos más y finalmente se marchó. Cuando no hubo rastro de él, Bason informó de nuevo a Len. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un fuerte golpe en el suelo y grandes carcajadas.*  
  
Hao: Au... ¡No tiene gracia!  
  
Pilika: ¡Claro que si! ¡No todos los días el Gran y Poderoso Hao se da un hostiazo contra el suelo!  
  
*Hao cogió a Pilika del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.*  
  
Hao: Ahora tu vendrás conmigo...  
  
Pilika: ¡Suéltame! ¡Hermano!  
  
Horo (jugando a la playstation con Chocolove): Sí... Ahora voy...  
  
Len: Opino que deberíamos hacer algo...  
  
Tamao(con dos vasos de vodka): ¿Para que?... (hic)... La señorita... (hic)... Pilika sabe muuuuyyyyy bien (hic) cuidarse (hic) sola... (hic) Toma... (le ofrece un vaso a Len.)  
  
Len: No, gracias... Solo bebo leche...  
  
Tamao: ¬o¬ Pringao... (hic) Horo, ¿quieres?  
  
Horo: ^^ Por supuesto!  
  
Len: ¡Horo! ¡Es tu hermana! ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo?  
  
*Horo se queda pensativo unos instantes antes de tirar el vaso con contenido alcohólico(wa k fino!) y ponerse en pie con gesto serio.*  
  
Horo: Len... Tienes razón. Debo hacer algo...  
  
Len: Hombre, por fin...  
  
*Horo agarra bruscamente a Tamao de la cintura y la besa intensamente, echándola hacia atrás levemente mientras ella intentaba al menos comprender lo que pasaba. Pero su embriaguez le hizo agarrar a Horo del cuello y besarlo ella también, ante la mirada atónita de Len y Lyserg.*  
  
Horo: ¿Satisfecho, Len?  
  
Len: ¬o¬ La verdad... no.  
  
Horo: ¡Genial!  
  
*Horo agarró de nuevo a Tamao y la lanzó sobre la cama. Acto seguido se tiró sobre ella y volvió a besarla, desplazando sus labios y su lengua por el cuello de la chica pelo - rosada. Len y Chocolove lo cogieron y lo hicieron echarse hacia atrás.*  
  
Horo: ¡Hey! ¡No me cortéis el rollo!  
  
Manta: Venga, Horo Horo, que a lo que se refería Len era a que rescataras a tu hermana...  
  
Horo: ToT No se lo merece... Ella es mala y Hao también, así que se podrá defender sola... Además, me extraña que Hao no haya vuelto corriendo ya...  
  
Len: -o- En fin, tu hermana es... Ya veremos. Oye, ¿qué hacen por la tele?  
  
Chocolove(sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la tele): ¬o¬ Ahora toy jugando, chico, espérate un ratico...  
  
Horo: Pues yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados. Si no me dejáis enrollarme tranquilamente con Tamao, tendré que hacerlo con la chavala que está aquí al lado, que está de buena...  
  
Lyserg: Pues te acompaño y la compartimos.  
  
Horo: ¡Si!  
  
Chocolove: ¿Yo puedo ir?  
  
Horo: Vamos todos, parece que también hay fiesta al lado =D  
  
*Salen los tres del cuarto. Len los mira atónito, luego mira a Tamao, que estaba arrodillada sobre la cama con cara de confusión colorada y luego cogió el mando de la playstation.*  
  
Len: ¿Sabes qué, Tamao?  
  
Tamao: ¿Qué, joven Len?  
  
Len: ¡Que paso hasta el culo de esta gente!  
  
Tamao: Bueno, pues si usted se queda ahí jugando, yo escucharé a mi queridísimo Bustamante.  
  
*Tamao se coloca unos cascos y enchufa la música a todo volumen. Len se dedicó a jugar al Tekken 4. En la habitación, por primera vez en la noche, reina el silencio.*  
  
Mientras, en otro lugar, no muy lejos de la habitación... ni muy cerca porque si no los pillan de marrón...  
  
Pilika: ¿¿Quieres soltarme de una vez??  
  
Hao (mostrando esa sonrisa dulce, pícara y perversa que me vuelve loca): Nop...  
  
Pilika: ¡¡Que me sueltes!!  
  
Hao: Eres tan diminuta...  
  
Pilika: ¡Diminuta te voy a dejar yo a ti la p*lla de una patada como no me sueltes!  
  
Hao (soltándola): Eh, mis partes íntimas las dejas en paz...  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ Cállate...  
  
Hao: No me callaré... Aún eres muy diminuta comparada con el Gran y Poderoso...  
  
Pilika:... Hao Asakura -_- Nos conocemos el rollo...  
  
Hao: ¬o¬ Sabes que? Me voy a mi habitación, no puedo soportar pasar un rato más con vosotros...  
  
Pilika: ¡No pienso dejarte ir!  
  
*Pilika, en un movimiento rápido enganchó a Hao por el cuello y empezó a besarlo con brusquedad. El "Gran y Poderoso" Hao abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y no comprendió la situación hasta que Pilika lo soltó.*  
  
Hao: ¡¡¿¿A qué ha venido eso??!!  
  
Pilika (mirándose de nuevo las uñas como si nada): ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que alguien tan diminuto como yo no puede enrollarse con el Gran y Poderoso Hao? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué Anna tiene ojos para alguien más que para Yoh? ¿Qué tiene ojos para TI? Pues si piensas eso vas bastante drogado...  
  
Hao: ¡Cállate! ¡Ella se convertirá en mi esposa...  
  
Pilika: ...después de que la mates 800 veces, y yo creo que ni aun así se casaría contigo! ¡Olvídala de una maldita vez!  
  
*Hao se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, mirando al suelo como si esperara que este le solucionase las cosas. Al cabo de un rato, alzó la vista hacia Pilika.*  
  
Hao: ¿Vienes?  
  
Pilika: ¿A dónde?  
  
Hao: A donde cagó el conde... ¡a dónde va a ser! A mi cuarto.  
  
Pilika: ¿Para que?  
  
Hao: Quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Pilika: De que.  
  
Hao: Ven y lo sabrás.  
  
Pilika: Bueno, vamos.  
  
Habitación 314...  
  
Chica1: Hola, chicos... ¿queréis uniros a la fiesta?  
  
Horo: No, solo quiero llevarte al catre un rato y luego irme.  
  
Chica1: ¿Como te atreves? ¡Largo de aquí!  
  
Chica2: Uy, un negrito! ^^ Que ricura... Ven conmigo majo...  
  
Chica1: Pero los demás que se vayan!!  
  
*Portazo* *Horo y Lyserg se quedan con un palmo de narices y se van con la cabeza agachada y tres rayas azules en la cabeza*  
  
Lyserg: Que fuerte... ¡Y pensar que el único que ha pillado es Chocolove...!  
  
Pensión Asakura, 4:30 a.m.  
  
Anna: De verdad, Yoh... No puedo mas...  
  
Yoh: Ciertamente, yo tampoco... que mareo...  
  
Anna: Vayamos a dormir un poco...  
  
Yoh: *mirada pícara* ¿Por qué no te pones otra vez lo que te ha regalado Pilika?  
  
Anna: Oye, estaré borracha, no idiota...  
  
Yoh: Oh, vamos, Annita, no se lo diré a nadie... Solo... solo quiero vértelo puesto una vez más... Te sienta realmente bien y estás muy guapa con eso puesto... Bueno, tu siempre estás preciosa... Pero el picardías te favorece...  
  
Anna: Vale, basta. ¿Si me lo pongo te callas?  
  
Yoh: ^^ Sip.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Una sola palabra a alguno de tus amigos y cobras...  
  
Yoh: Aquí no ha pasado nada.  
  
Anna: Más te vale, voy a ponérmelo... ¡Yoh, no me sigas!  
  
Yoh: -o- vale...  
  
*Al cabo de un rato bastante largo, Anna regresó a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Yoh, vestida con el picardías y con el cabello recogido con una pinza, dejando algunos mechones caer por su rostro. Yoh, al verla, se cayó del sillón de la impresión.*  
  
Yoh: No te enfades conmigo, Annita, pero... ¡Lyserg tenía razón! ¡¡Estás muy buena!!  
  
Anna: ¬//¬ Yoh!  
  
Yoh (acercándose a ella): ¿Qué pasa? Eres mi prometida y creo tener derecho a decirte mi opinión sobre ti. Y opino que ahora mismo mataría a cualquiera que se te quedase mirando más de 3 segundos seguidos.  
  
Anna: Pero Yoh...  
  
Yoh (poniéndose a escasos milímetros de ella): Shh, calla. Quiero que me escuches. No creas que soy tan despistado y atontado que no me doy cuenta de las cosas. Ciertamente, cuando parece que menos me entero es cuando más cosas puedo ver, porque en ese estado la gente piensa que puede actuar con libertad que yo no me percataré. Pero se equivocan. Tú eres una de esas personas. Sé que cuando viniste a Funbari fue para entrenarme para que pudiese sobrevivir en este mundo de shamanes. Sé que cuando me interné en la cueva de Yomi, estabas preocupada por mi. Vi tu mirada y sentí tu preocupación. Sé que en la pelea contra Hao, cuando estaba muerto, tú me estrechaste contra tu pecho, se que estuviste en shock... Sé que te importo, Anna. Y sé que te quiero más que a nadie, jamás querré a nadie más que a ti.  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
*Yoh apartó un mechón del rostro de Anna y la miró fijamente. Ella ya no mostraba su gesto frío, no podía. Yoh había conseguido llegar con facilidad a su corazón y derretirlo. Si él quería, podía pasearse libremente por sus pensamientos y ella no podría evitarlo. Él había sido el único en cruzar esa barrera de hielo que Anna creaba para no mostrar su yo interior. De pronto, Anna sintió unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos mientras unos brazos fuertes y robustos la presionaban contra el pecho del dueño de aquellos labios. En ese momento, dejó su personalidad de hielo a un lado. Se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Yoh y le devolvió el beso. Permitió que la lengua de Yoh jugara con la suya y viceversa. Yoh volvió a tomar el control y caminó con Anna entre sus brazos hasta la mesa. Allí apartó todo lo que había con un brazo y de un golpe y, sin dejar de besarla, recostó allí a Anna.*  
  
Anna: Yoh... ¿En la mesa?  
  
Yoh(jadeando): ¿Y por qué no?  
  
Anna: mm... No, por nada.  
  
Yoh: ¿Segura?  
  
Anna: Que si...  
  
*Yoh fue deslizando la mano por los brazos suaves de Anna mientras ella comenzaba a despojar a su prometido de su camisa y, a la vez, besando y lamiendo los hombros y el torso del shaman. Yoh, por su parte, continuaba las caricias por una parte y por otra besaba y mordisqueaba los pechos de la sacerdotisa sobre el picardías, disfrutando de los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la rubia.*  
  
Anna(jadeando): Yoh...  
  
Yoh (jadeando también): Dime...  
  
Anna: Apaga la luz, haz el favor...  
  
Yoh: ¡Annita! ¡No serás capaz de cortar el rollo de esta manera!  
  
Anna: ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?  
  
Yoh: u_u ¿Tengo otra opción?  
  
*Yoh se levantó, liberando a Anna de sus brazos prisioneros. Se dirigió hasta el otro lado de la sala y apagó la luz. Al volver, Anna ya no estaba allí.*  
  
Yoh: Oh, vamos Anna. Si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes más que decirlo...  
  
Anna(susurrándole al oído por la espalda): ¿Quién dijo que no?  
  
Yoh: Como huyes...  
  
Anna (rodeándolo con los brazos): Eso no es cierto, sigo aquí...  
  
Yoh: ¿Porqué te has levantado?  
  
Anna (besando el cuello de Yoh): Las migas del aperitivo se me clavan en la espalda... ¿Por qué no subimos mejor a la habitación? Tu futón la está preparado...  
  
Yoh: Vamos...  
  
*Yoh se giró y cogió en brazos a Anna. Ella rió y se agarró al cuello del shaman, para luego besarlo de nuevo. Yoh subió las escaleras con Anna en brazos con algo de dificultad (recordemos que había bebido un poco bastante). Al llegar a su cuarto, se arrojó con Anna en brazos al futón y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la desvistió por completo.*  
  
Yoh: Ya no podrás escapar de mi...  
  
Anna: ¿Qué pasaría si fuese al revés?  
  
Yoh: ¿Cómo?  
  
*Anna hizo un movimiento rápido y se colocó sobre Yoh, le quitó los pantalones y seguidamente la ropa interior. Volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de su prometido con los labios y, de vez en cuando, con la lengua. Yoh se quedó un poco inmóvil al principio, sorprendido por la actitud de Anna. Pero luego recordó que Anna era así, dominante. Comenzó a masajear los pechos de la rubia, provocando que esta soltara algunos gemidos de placer.*  
  
Yoh(jadeando): No voy a darme por vencido, Annita.  
  
Anna: Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
*Yoh rodeó la estrecha cintura de Anna y giró con ella, haciendo que ella quedase debajo una vez más, haciéndola prisionera de sus brazos.*  
  
Yoh(sonriendo): Te lo dije.  
  
Anna (riendo): Maldito traidor...  
  
*A medida que las manos de Yoh acariciaban el cuerpo de Anna, bajaban sus labios. Estos llegaron al ombligo de la sacerdotisa, e inició un pequeño juego con el, lamiéndolo con dulzura, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la chica. Al rato, fue bajando más, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Anna. Al llegar allí, exploró con su lengua todo lo que encontró, mientras Anna no podía hacer más que lanzar gemidos de placer por las maravillas que le hacía su prometido. A continuación, Yoh se incorporó un poco y se dispuso a penetrarla, no sin antes pedirle permiso con la mirada, a lo que Anna respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, rodeando la cintura de Yoh con las piernas y aferrándose a las sabanas. Al principio, los dos emitieron un grito ahogado de dolor, que pronto fue reemplazado por gemidos de placer por ambos bandos. Las caderas adquirieron un ritmo más acelerado, la sangre hervía en las venas. Finalmente, cuando todo indicaba al momento del clímax, Yoh retiró su miembro del interior de Anna. Y el clímax llegó por ambas partes a la vez. Agotado, Yoh se acostó junto a Anna y la rodeó con los brazos pero ella se levantó.*  
  
Yoh: ¿A dónde vas?  
  
Anna: A recoger la ropa de abajo, no vaya a ser que entren mañana esta pandilla la vean por ahí tirada.  
  
Yoh: Te ayudaré.  
  
*Los dos bajaron desnudos las escaleras. Yoh miraba hipnotizado la danza que emitían los senos de Anna al movimiento, pero en la oscuridad Anna no lo vio. Al llegar abajo, Anna encontró a tientas su picardías y su tanga pero Yoh ni se esforzó en buscar su camisa.*  
  
Yoh: Déjala, encontrar mi camisa tirada por ahí no es tan extraño, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba borracho.  
  
Anna (vistiéndose con la ropa recién encontrada): La verdad es que tienes razón, pero yo no puedo ir dejando esto por ahí. Perdería el respeto de muchos sujetos extraños a los que tu llamas amigos.  
  
Yoh (sonrisa Made in Yoh): No lo creo, Annita.  
  
Anna: No se... Da igual, son casi las 5:15 de la madrugada y quiero dormir...  
  
Yoh: Pues vamos...  
  
*La cogió de la mano y la llevó a su habitación.*  
  
Anna: Mejor me voy a la mía, podrían sospechar...  
  
Yoh (un poco enfadado): ¡Que sospechen lo que quieran! ¿¿Es que no puedo pasar la noche con mi propia prometida??  
  
*Anna se sintió indefensa y asustada ante Yoh y por mucho que intentó disimularlo, Yoh la descubrió. Era muy difícil verlo enfadado, pero parecía que ella lo estaba consiguiendo. Anna se maldijo por ello y por lo que debía decir en ese momento.*  
  
Anna: Lo siento, Yoh...  
  
*El tono de voz de Anna indicaba tristeza y arrepentimiento, y consiguió encoger el corazón de Yoh. Se sintió como un completo imbécil por haber gritado a la persona que más amaba en este mundo y el otro de aquella manera.*  
  
Yoh(más calmado): No... Perdóname tu... Yo... He... he perdido los estribos... Lo siento...  
  
*Anna se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Yoh, después de asimilar el hecho, también la abrazó.*  
  
Anna: Vamos a dormir...  
  
Yoh: Sí...  
  
*Y se acostaron uno junto al otro, bajo la manta del futón y entre los brazos de su amante.*  
  
Hotel Funbari, Habitación 256...  
  
Pilika: ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
Hao: Verás... Es que creo que tienes razón.  
  
*Pilika tardó unos segundos en analizar la oración... Hao, el poderoso Hao, el que siempre tenía razón... ¿Admitiendo que se había equivocado?*  
  
Pilika: ¿En que parte?  
  
Hao: En la de que Anna no tiene ojos más que para Yoh.  
  
Pilika: Cualquiera podría decirte lo mismo. No es ningún secreto.  
  
Hao: Lo sé, yo mismo ya me di cuenta. No soy tan estúpido. El caso es que no quería darme cuenta.  
  
Pilika: ¿Y qué te hizo darte cuenta?  
  
Hao: Tu.  
  
Pilika: ¿Yo?  
  
Hao: Sí tu y tu maldito beso.  
  
Pilika: ¡Oye, mi beso no tuvo nada que ver!  
  
Hao: ¡Si tuvo!  
  
Pilika: ¡No tuvo!  
  
Hao: ¡He dicho que si!  
  
*Y acto seguido la besó frenéticamente, presionándola contra él mismo. Seguidamente, la tiró sobre la cama con violencia.*  
  
Hao: Maldita mocosa...  
  
Pilika: ¿Mocosa? ¡Yo no he sido la que te ha besado esta vez¡  
  
Hao: ¿Te crees que me importa?  
  
Pilika (sonriendo triunfalmente): Si.  
  
Hao: Te equivocas.  
  
Pilika: No creas.  
  
Hao: Insolente...  
  
Pilika: ¿Quieres callarte ya?  
  
Hao: No.  
  
Pilika: ¿Quieres que te haga callar yo?  
  
Hao: Inténtalo si te atreves...  
  
*En ese momento, Pilika volvió a besarlo y lo empujó sobre la cama. Se tiró sobre él, besándolo sin parar.*  
  
Continuará...  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~  
  
Anna D (Pondremos Annita, Oks?): ¿Qué les pareció? Lemon, lemon!!! ^0^ Bueno, pasemos a la lectura de review!!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *Capitulo 5~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *  
  
~ * ~ Anna ~ * ~  
  
Lyserg: Nos alegra mucho a todos que te gustara. Yoh dice que se alegra de que su regalo te gustara.  
  
Pilika: Le regale un picardías y un tanga. ¿A que no es tan raro?  
  
Anna: ¬o¬ Cállate, Pilika.  
  
Annita: n_n Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ * ~ Kaori ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Hola Kaori!! No te lo creerás, pero te eché de menos!  
  
Annita: Kaori, no le creas. Solo te engaña para que lo defiendas de Pilika.  
  
Horo: ¡Mentira!  
  
Annita: ¿Quieres leer de una vez el review?  
  
Horo: Por lo menos yo se hacer feliz a la gente, ¿a que si, princesa Kaori? Si, a todos nos sorprendió el comportamiento de Anna pero estoy seguro de que si lo decimos por ahí, Anna nos colgará a todos de los testículos .  
  
Pilika: Lo repito, solo le regalé un tanga y un picardías rojo? ¿A que no tiene nada de raro, Kaori?  
  
Yoh: Si, yo también quiero que se lo ponga!! ^O^  
  
Annita: Dejémoslo ya, ¿oks?  
  
~ * ~ Hidrazaina ~ *~  
  
Anna: ¿Qué te gustó esta petardada? Bueno... para gustos los colores... Bueno, tengo que reconocer que los regalos fueron bonitos... Pero la fiesta fue un poco... Estúpida.  
  
Horo: Venga, Anna, que te vimos reírte. ¿Y cuando nos pusimos a bailar Lady Marmalade?  
  
Anna: ¡¡Cierra la boca, parásito!!  
  
Annita: ^^ Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ * ~ Anna Cobain Asakura & Kurt ~ * ~  
  
Annita: Anna, en estos momentos está ocupada y no puede discutir ese tema n_nUu  
  
(Se oye de fondo: Anna: ¡Vas a morir, maldito insecto!)  
  
Annita: Como veis, no era el ultimo, aun quedaba pero creo que el próximo ya si será el último, y si no, el penúltimo. Siento haber tardado en actualizar y gracias por la medalla ^^  
  
Horo: Anna C. Te traje un pañuelo como el que le traje a Anna y a Annita D. Le traje otro ^^  
  
Annita: Gracias, Horo! Y gracias Anna C y Kurt por vuestro review!  
  
~ * ~ Noriko Kinomoto ~ *~  
  
Anna(k ya ha acabado de matar a Horo): Gracias por el perfume, si me gusta y no, no pienso dárselo a ninguno estos muertos de hambre. También gracias por el manos libres, muy acertado.  
  
Len: Eh! Bastante tengo ya con el látigo de esta psicópata!  
  
Annita: No, no es el último. Como mucho aún quedan dos capítulos más. Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ * ~ Iron Maiden Jeanne ~ *~  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¿Fotos Hentai de AnnaXHao?!!  
  
Hao: ¬o¬ ¿Cómo las conseguiste? ¡Me aseguré de que esas noches no había cámaras...!  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Te mataré, Hao!!  
  
*se abalanza contra el cuello de Hao, asfixiándolo*  
  
Anna: ¬¬...  
  
Annita: ^^ Gracias por considerar mi fic digno de review.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ Capitulo 6 ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
~ * ~ Jeniffer ~ * ~  
  
Hao: Es raro que guste este fic, pero gracias por el review.  
  
~ * ~ Sweet G ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Hola Sweet hermosa! Gracias por los regalos. Nos dejó:  
  
- A Annita D: Un set de artículos para muñecos vudú.  
  
Annita: Genial! Gracias!  
  
- A Anna: Un muñeco de Yoh y otro de Hao.  
  
Anna: Le regalaré a Opacho el muñeco de Hao...  
  
- A Len: Gomina.  
  
Len: Gracias, me ayuda a cuidar la imagen.  
  
- A Yoh: Un par de camisas.  
  
Yoh: Bien! Más camisas para llevar abiertas.  
  
- A mi: Bombones y besitos. Gracias Sweet!! No se que fueron más dulces, tus besos o los bombones.  
  
- A Hao: Una muñeca de Anna.  
  
Hao: Para ir practicando para cuando conquiste a la real.  
  
Anna: Pues practica, practica...  
  
- A Jun: Un vestido rojo con apliques negros.  
  
Jun: No tenías que haberte molestado ^^  
  
Horo: Gracias por tu review, guapa!  
  
Todos: ¬¬ Pelota...  
  
~ * ~ Mafaldyna ~ * ~  
  
Yoh: ¿A que somos buenos actores? Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ * ~ Hidrazaina ~ * ~  
  
Annita: No, como ves, no fue el último. Como mínimo le queda un capitulo más. Y si la inspiración me lo permite, hasta un epílogo. Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ * ~ Hikaru Toriyama ~ * ~  
  
Annita: No te preocupes, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena ¿no?  
  
Horo: Hola guapetona! Gracias por las alabanzas al fic de Annita, al fin y al cabo, no está tan mal... Bien, veamos los regalos:  
  
- A mi: Muchos besos y abrazos, además de un peluche de Koloro, una casaca nueva, una bandana que hace juego con la casaca y un pasaje a la ciudad donde ella vive para que le vaya a ver. Muchas gracias por todo y ten por seguro que iré a visitarte, bonita!  
  
- A Len: Gel extrafuerte.  
  
Len: Muchas gracias, me estoy haciendo una colección de marcas de gomina de la hostia...  
  
- A Yoh: Muchos cd's de música tranquila y un beso, comida y además de un clonador de Yoh para que se libre del entrenamiento de Anna.  
  
Yoh: Pues lo del clonador no va a ser mala idea...  
  
Anna: Y que lo digas, mientras tu haces el entrenamiento, los clones limpiarán la casa, harán la compra, lavarán los platos, me harán masajes...  
  
Yoh: ToT Se supone que era para librarme del entrenamiento...  
  
- A Anna: Un Yoh de goma y un Manta a tamaño natural.  
  
Anna: Genial, así cuando no esté el enano cabezón podré seguir haciendo mi técnica nº 1 aún no revelada.  
  
Horo (susurra al resto): Será mejor que escondamos ese falso Manta... (hablando normal) Bueno, querida Hikaru, como ves yo mismo leí tu hermoso review. Tu kropokul es muy bonita n_n Koloro, saluda a Kariko.  
  
Koloro: Kokoroko!  
  
Horo: Muchas gracias por tu review y hasta pronto!  
  
~ * ~ Lagome ~ * ~  
  
Anna: Es que esos dos son clavados a Pocholo y Dinio (señala a Chocolove y a Hao) Además, yo siempre he sido lista. Aunque la idea fue de Yoh...  
  
Yoh: ^^ Si, lo que demuestra que yo también son astuto!! Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ * ~ Anna ~ * ~  
  
Annita: Espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta en este capitulo. Pero por si no te diste cuenta, Anna también tiró a esos dos del baño. Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ * ~ Sakura ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Por lo menos ya me toma un poco más en consideración, aunque solo sea leyendo reviews... Pero en el fic también salgo. Gracias por las alabanzas hacia el review y hacia la autora. Anna Diethel dice que está segura de que si que serías capaz de realizar un fic con muchos personajes. Para todo hay una primera vez. Muchas gracias por tu review y no me maltrates ToT  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Fin de la lectura de reviews ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Annita: Bueno, se acaba nuestro tiempo por hoy. Espero que nos veamos pronto en la continuación de "El cumpleaños". Pero antes de marcharme, quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que leen este fic, porque si no fuese por vuestro apoyo, este fic se hubiese ido a pique hace mucho. Y también gracias al reparto, en especial a Len y Horo por soportar mis torturas en la hora de lectura de reviews.  
  
Horo: Len... ¿nos esta dando las gracias?  
  
Len: Eso parece... Pues... De nada... supongo...  
  
Horo: Si, de nada.  
  
Annita: Sois un reparto estupendo... ToT Estoy tan triste... pronto acabará el fic... y aunque os tenga retenidos en el Gran Shaman, no será lo mismo... Bueno, en fin... Ja ne...  
  
Todos: Ja ne! 


	8. Descubrimientos de Hotel

Annita Diethel: ^^ Hola, queridos lectores una vez mas.  
  
Horo: ^^ Hola a todos!!  
  
Len: Hola... ¿En serio leéis esta chorrada?  
  
Annita: ¬¬ Len, cierra la boca... ^^ Bien, perdonad por el retraso en actualizar pero como tal vez hayáis podido apreciar, no es el único fic que subo esta vez ^^  
  
Yoh: Miradas Acusadoras, Gran Shaman, El Cumpleaños, La Apuesta, Deseo a una Estrella... Oye, son muchos de golpe, ¿no crees?  
  
Annita: ^^ Que sea lo que los lectores digan... Aparte, este será el último episodio de "El Cumpleaños" así que no importa... Empecemos!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Descubrimientos de hotel ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Envuelta en besos y dos fuertes brazos, Pilika se encontraba en la mismísima gloria. Sentía los labios ardientes de Hao rodar por su cuello y las manos del poderoso shaman se paseaban sobre su jersey. De repente, aquel océano de sensaciones se esfumó cuando notó que Hao se había levantado. Ella misma le había prácticamente arrancado el poncho, así que se podía apreciar el torso bien formado del mayor de los Asakura. Pilika se incorporó, extrañada.  
  
Pilika: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Hao: ¿De verdad has creído que me iba a acostar contigo? Ves demasiada televisión, niña.  
  
Pilika: Estas... estas diciendo... que... ¿no te importo?  
  
Hao: Eso es.  
  
Pilika: ¿Nada?  
  
Hao: Absolutamente.  
  
*Pilika abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. Se puso furiosa y comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido.*  
  
Pilika: ¡Bien! ¡Pues lárgate de aquí!  
  
Hao: ¡Pero si este es mi cuarto!  
  
Pilika: ¡Perfecto! ¡Pues me iré yo!  
  
Hao: ¡Bien!  
  
Pilika: ¡Bien!  
  
Hao: ¡Perfecto!  
  
Pilika: ¡Maravilloso!  
  
Hao: ¿Pero no te ibas?  
  
Pilika: ¡Y me voy!  
  
Hao: ¿Y a qué esperas?  
  
Pilika: ¡A nada!  
  
*Pilika salió del cuarto dando un portazo y se dirigió apresuradamente al suyo, llena de rabia. En otra parte del hotel, más concretamente, en la sala de estar...*  
  
Horo: Aún no me lo creo...  
  
Lyserg: Se supone que yo soy el príncipe Lyserg, el guapo y maravilloso...  
  
Horo: Sí, sí... y en cambio se han quedado con el pesado y tonto de Chocolove... Acabo de coger una depresión...  
  
Lyserg: Y yo... Me voy a la habitación...  
  
*En la habitación de Len...*  
  
Len: ¡¡Estoy aburrido de jugar siempre a lo mismo!! Me voy a dar un paseo, Tamao... ¿Tamao?  
  
*Tamao estaba dormida con medio cuerpo colgando de la cama, la baba cayéndole por la cara y una pompa de moco en la nariz. Len se encogió de hombros y se marchó justo cuando Lyserg entraba por la puerta.*  
  
Lyserg: ¿A dónde vas, Len?  
  
Len: A dar una vuelta, ¿y Horo y Chocolove?  
  
Lyserg: Chocolove ligando con las chicas de la habitación de al lado y Horo abajo, en la sala de estar, con una resaca y una depresión de caballo.  
  
Len: Eso le pasa por tonto... En fin, voy a verle.  
  
*Len bajó por el ascensor hasta la sala de estar, y allí se encontró a Horo sentado en un sillón, pasando canales de la televisión sin darle un respiro a los programas. Len se acercó y se sentó a su lado.*  
  
Len: ¿Qué te pasa, Loro Loro?  
  
Horo: ¬¬... Me llamo Horo Horo...  
  
Len: ¡Que ánimos!  
  
Horo: Cállate... Soy inferior a Chocolove...  
  
Len: ¿Tu? ¿Inferior que el Chocolate? xD No digas tonterías...  
  
Horo: Sí... tu ríete, pero adivina a quien han cogido esas chicas y a quien han dejado tirado...  
  
Len: ¿Y por unas cuantas chicas te pones así?  
  
Horo: T.T ¡¡¡Yo quiero una novia!!!  
  
Len: ¬.¬ No, si tu no cambiarás...  
  
Horo: Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? Si la persona que me gusta no me corresponde...  
  
Len: o.ô ¿A ti te gusta alguien?  
  
Horo: ¬//¬ Rayos... Bocaza...  
  
Len: ¿Y quien es?  
  
Horo: Que loco estás si piensas que te lo voy a decir...  
  
Len: Venga, Loro Loro...  
  
Horo: ¡¡Que no me llames Loro Loro, Len!!  
  
Len: Pues dímelo...  
  
Horo: u//u No...  
  
Len: Tamao.  
  
Horo: ¡Que va! Esa no me gusta.  
  
Len: Pues no lo parecía...  
  
Horo: Len, hay una cosa llamada borrachera.  
  
Len: ¿Quieres que te emborrache para que me digas quien es?  
  
Horo: ¡No! Bastante me duele ya la cabeza...  
  
Len: ¡Pues dilo!  
  
* Horo se revolvió en el asiento, incómodo.*  
  
Horo: Olvídalo, tengo sueño, necesito descansar algo... Mañana me tocará limpiar la casa de Yoh mientras tu te rascas las narices...  
  
Len: Pues tu habitación está ocupada por Tamao y Lyserg, y seguro que los dos duermen ocupando las dos camas. Y en cuanto tu hermana llegue, se acostará ella también, así que no tienes cama.  
  
Horo: Pues echo una cabezada aquí.  
  
*Horo se tumba en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Len.*  
  
Len: ¡Que haces! ¡Levanta tu enorme cabeza de mí!  
  
Horo: Para, no me dejas dormir.... *ronca*  
  
Len: ¬o¬ Menos mal que no podía dormir...  
  
Horo (adormilado): Len...  
  
Len: ¿Qué quieres, Loro Loro?  
  
Horo: Tú.  
  
Len: ¿Yo qué?  
  
Horo: Tu eres la respuesta a tu pregunta anterior. *se duerme de verdad*  
  
*Len se quedó helado. ¿Qué... él le gustaba a Horo? ¿¿Cómo podía ser?? Sin embargo, no se movió, permitiendo que Horo durmiese sobre sus piernas y, de paso, durmiendo él un rato también.*  
  
*En la habitación de Hao...*  
  
Hao: Esa tonta de Pilika... ¿Cómo podía haberse creído que el gran Hao se acostaría con ella? ¿Está loca o qué? Mi único objetivo es Anna... ¿Quién llama a estas horas?  
  
*Hao se acerca y abre la puerta y se encuentra a una Tamao sonámbula que camina hacia el interior de la habitación. Al llegar a la cama, se tumba y se queda dormida allí.*  
  
Hao: ¡Será posible! ¡Tamao, despierta!  
  
Tamao: ... Eh... ¿qué pasa?.... o_o ¡¡Hao!! ¡¡Aaah!!  
  
Hao: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú has venido a mi habitación!  
  
Tamao: ¡Que dice!  
  
Hao: ¬.¬ Llegaste sonámbula.  
  
Tamao: Bueno... en verdad... Estaba despierta...  
  
Hao: ¿¿Qué??  
  
Tamao: Es qué... u//u Quería decirle... *sin mirarle* ¡Lo mucho que me gusta, joven Hao!  
  
Hao: O.O ¿Qué?  
  
Tamao: //// No me haga repetirlo... Es... es que como usted es... Como el joven Yoh... Pero es tan... Distinto...  
  
Hao: o_ô te gusto porque me parezco a Yoh pero soy distinto?  
  
Tamao: Si...  
  
Hao: Pero si... a mi me gusta Anna!  
  
Tamao: Pero la señorita Anna está enamorada del joven Yoh, eso lo saben todos. Y el joven Yoh de ella. Así que ni usted ni yo tenemos nada que hacer con ellos.  
  
Hao: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, y realmente tu también me gustas, Tamao. Después de todo, estoy harto de gente fría y estúpida que solo piensa en hacer el mal. Un alma bondadosa como la tuya es algo nuevo para mi.  
  
Tamao: o/o de... ¿De verdad, joven Hao?  
  
Hao: Claro. Bueno, ¿quieres salir conmigo o que?  
  
Tamao: ^//^ Claro!  
  
* En los pasillos...*  
  
Pilika: ù_ú Estúpido Hao... ¡¡Será imbécil!! ¡Me ha usado! ¡Estoy harta! ¡¡Todos a casa de Anna!! Son casi las 7:30 y Anna ya debe estar levantándose.  
  
*Pilika baja a la sala de estar del hotel y encuentra a Horo y a Len, los coge de la oreja y los sube, en busca de Chocolove, que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación de las chicas aquellas, marginado completamente. Las chicas alegaron coma etílico cuando lo recogieron. Pilika cogió a Chocolove del brazo y fueron en busca de Lyserg, que acababa de conciliar el sueño y se acordó del gremio familiar de Pilika cuando lo despertó. Con todos a rastras, Pilika fue a la habitación de Hao y se encontró a él y a Tamao besándose. Le entró un ataque de furia y los cogió a los dos de los pelos. Con todos a cuestas, fueron a la pensión Asakura. Al llegar allí, Pilika tocó al timbre.* ... ... ... ...  
*No habría nadie. Volvió a tocar.*  
  
.... .... ....  
  
Horo: ¿Estarán durmiendo?  
  
Hao: Apuesto a que Anna ha mandado a Yoh a entrenar mientras ella se ha ido a dar un paseo.  
  
Horo: ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto la apuesta! ¡Yo digo que están durmiendo!  
  
Hao: ¡Apuesto mi poncho!  
  
Horo: ¡Y yo mi snowboard!  
  
Pilika: ¡¡Me tenéis harta!!  
  
*Pilika los coge a los dos del cuello y los lanza contra la puerta de la pensión, tirándola abajo y destrozándola en el suelo. Después, comenzó a apalearlos con todo lo que tenía a su alcance, rompiendo espejos, jarrones, figuras... incluso hizo un agujero en el suelo de madera. La furia de Pilika se calmó cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la sala, congelando a los recién llegados.*  
  
Anna: ¡¡¿¿Se puede saber porqué estáis armando tanto escándalo??!!  
  
*Anna inspeccionó la sala con la mirada y abría un poco más los ojos de sorpresa cada vez que veía algo roto, hasta que llegó el punto que ya no podía abrirlos más. Entonces los entrecerró y una vena se le hinchó en la frente, señal de que estaba mucho más furiosa que Pilika minutos antes. Todos temblaron. Aun vestida con la yukata, medio mal puesta, la rabia de Anna imponía muchísimo respeto. En un hilo de voz, en un susurro inaudible, Anna ordenó que todo aquel estropicio fuese reparado de inmediato si nadie quería salir herido. Tamao corrió por los trastos de limpieza, Len y Horo fueron a comprar jarrones, figuras, espejos y una puerta, todo de mejor calidad para contentar a la fiera de Anna. Chocolove y Hao ayudaron a limpiar a Tamao la planta de abajo de la casa, mientras Lyserg y Pilika limpiaban la de arriba. Lyserg entró sigilosamente en el cuarto de Yoh, que seguía durmiendo. Oyó que Anna se acercaba y se escondió en un armario. Y allí, escuchó todo lo que decían y por una pequeña abertura los vio.*  
  
Anna (susurrando): Yoh... Yoh, despierta.  
  
Yoh (adormilado y sonriendo): Buenos días, Annita.  
  
Anna: Ya han llegado los idiotas de tus amigos. Será mejor que te levantes.  
  
Yoh: ¡Oh, vaya! Yo que esperaba hacerte mía de nuevo...  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh! ¡Habla más bajo! ¬¬ Como nos oiga alguien...  
  
Yoh (divertido): Cierto, ya no serás la Gran sacerdotisa Anna, perderás tu reputación... ¡Déjate de tonterías, Annita! Nadie te va a perder el respeto por eso...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Tú lo has perdido...  
  
Yoh: Eso no es verdad, yo te sigo respetando como antes... ^^ Solo que ahora te "conozco" un poco más...  
  
Anna: Yoh... ¿Quieres hablar más bajo?  
  
Yoh: Anoche estabas preciosa con esto puesto.  
  
*Al decir esto, Yoh despojó a Anna de la yukata, dejando ver el picardías rojo puesto sobre la rubia. Lyserg, que observaba, estaba conmocionado. En su mente había muchas imágenes con las que hubiese podido vivir tranquilo sin saberlas. Anna se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo la yukata y le dio un coscorrón a Yoh.*  
  
Anna: Lo de anoche fue algo personal. Que no vaya a perder el respeto no significa que deba enterarse todo Funbari. Vístete de una vez y baja a entrenar.  
  
*Anna se iba a marchar sin más, pero Yoh la detuvo y la besó intensamente. Anna no rechazó el beso, es más, se lo devolvió, rodeando el cuello del shaman con los brazos. Lyserg no salía de su asombro. ¿Desde cuando Anna era así de cariñosa?*  
  
Anna: Venga, te espero abajo para darte tu entrenamiento.  
  
Yoh: ToT Sí, Annita...  
  
*En cuanto Anna salió del cuarto, Yoh sonrió de manera maliciosa y se dirigió al armario. Lo abrió de golpe.*  
  
Yoh: ^^ Hola Lyserg!  
  
Lyserg: o_oUUuu Y... Yoh!! Este... Yo...  
  
Yoh: ^^ Ya sabía que estabas aquí.  
  
Lyserg: o_O  
  
Yoh: Sí! Solo fingí que no estabas para que Anna no te matase xD  
  
Lyserg: u//u Gracias, Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Anda, ve a limpiar antes de que vuelva ^^  
  
Lyserg: o.ô Se...  
  
*Justo al salir de la habitación se encontró de narices con Anna, la cual tenía cara de mosqueo.*  
  
Anna: ¿Te crees que soy tan tonta de no sentir tu presencia? ¿Qué hacías en el armario?  
  
Lyserg: Yo... yo solo... entre a limpiar... y...y.... Yo...  
  
Anna: ¡Déjalo! Como se te ocurra contarle a alguien lo que has oído ahí dentro, te vuelves a tu país de una patada después de que haya acabado contigo, ¿entendido?  
  
Lyserg: ToT Si...  
  
*Volviendo de la tienda...*  
  
Len: Oye, Horo Horo...  
  
Horo: ¿Sip?  
  
Len: ¿Era cierto lo que dijiste en el hotel o solo era producto de la resaca?  
  
Horo: Pues... *titubea* Este... Yo...  
  
Len: Al grano, Horo...  
  
Horo: ¡Pues sí! ¡Era cierto! Y comprendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo... Es normal...  
  
Len: ¿Quién dijo eso?  
  
En la Pensión Asakura, 8:10 a.m.  
  
*Finalmente, Yoh y Anna bajan juntos, vestidos decentemente. La casa brillaba con luz propia, jarrones del diseño más exclusivo mostraban bellas rosas rojas, figuras diversas pero hermosas decoraban muchos lugar de la casa. Una nueva puerta principal, con decoración de flores de cristal de colores, recibía a las visitas. Anna calmó su furia al ver todo esto, pero no cambio su gesto indiferente.*  
  
Anna: Tamao.  
  
*Tamao dio un brinco del susto.*  
  
Tamao: ¿Sí, señorita Anna?  
  
Anna: ¿Y el desayuno?  
  
Tamao: ^^ Ya está preparado en la mesa.  
  
Anna: Pues vamos a desayunar ya.  
  
*Todos pasan al comedor y comienzan a desayunar. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.*  
  
Yoh: Oye, Horo...  
  
Horo: ¿Que?  
  
Yoh (sonrisa): El día 27 es tu cumpleaños... ¿verdad?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Fin ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Annita: ^^ Se acabó! ToT Bueno, pasemos a leer los reviews....  
  
~ * ~ Anna ~ * ~  
  
Annita: ^^ Aquí tienes la última continuación. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, espero verte en otro de mis fics ^^  
  
~ * ~ Sweet G ~ * ~  
  
Annita: xD Se! Lo del encargado fue mi parte favorita ^0^ Len es el mejor espantando encargados!! ^^ Gracias por el látigo!  
  
Anna: ¿Y para qué se supone que iba a usar eso? O.o  
  
Len: ¿Tiene juegos nuevos?  
  
Horo: ^^ Gracias! ToT Yo no coqueteo con todas! Solo hago caso de mis fans ^^ Pero mis favoritas sois Kaori y tu. ^^  
  
Yoh: ^^ Yuju! ^^ estos no los tenía! Gracias!  
  
Hao: Bueno, estaba pensando en quitarme estos, me hacen afeminado pero... ¡Que demonios! ¡Soy el jefe del equipo estrella!  
  
Jun: ^^ Gracias, pero insisto, no tenéis que molestaros ^^  
  
Annita: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, y también espero verte en otro de mis fics ^^  
  
~ * ~ Kaori ~ * ~  
  
Horo: Se, pero comprende que son mis fans ToT Después de todo, mis favoritas sois Sweet G y tu!! ToT ^^ Gracias por tu apoyo!!  
  
Pilika: ¿A que sí? ¿Ves, Anna? Es normal!!  
  
Yoh: Pues claro que fui yo el que más gozó con el regalo... *Anna le da un coscorrón*  
  
Annita: Se xD Pero ya ves, lo que hace en coma etílico! xD Y Anna es así porque está con Yoh... además de que lleva una borrachera del 15 xD Gracias por los ánimos, y muchas gracias también por seguir el fic. ^^ Espero verte en otro!  
  
~ * ~ Sakura ~ * ~  
  
Annita: ^^ Claro que te pongo en la lectura de reviews... Normal, dejaste un review xD ^^ Y te agradezco que consideres así mi fic ^^ Aquí tienes la última continuación del fic ^^ Gracias por leerlo, y espero que leas algún otro xD  
  
Len: ¬¬ Que manera de mendigar lectura de tus fics...  
  
~ * ~ Hikaru Toriyama ~ * ~  
  
Annita: Lamento haber traumado tu mente inocente y todo eso, pero cuando subo el lemon lo pongo claramente en el summary (WARNING!!! LEMON!!!) Que tu desobedezcas el summary no es culpa mía, eso también deberías saberlo. Si no te gusta el lemon, lo mas normal es que no lo leas. Y también lamento que mi fic ya no te parezca divertido. Bueno, ya repartí todos los regalos a todos los personajes, y te vuelvo a pedir disculpas.  
  
~ * ~ Noriko Kinomoto ~ * ~  
  
Annita: xD Bueno, de hecho, si lees la lectura anterior, si traumé la mente inocente de alguien, pero por lo menos yo avisé, no me hago responsable de las mentes traumadas por mi fic. Y bueno, por lo que ves, aunque poquito, ^^ ¡¡Hay Len x Horo!! A mi también me gusta esta pareja, vale, lo reconozco xD Y si, soy consciente por experiencia propia la de gilipolleces que caben en un review xD Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero verte en algún otro de mis fics ^^  
  
~ * ~ Anna Asamiya ~ * ~  
  
Annita: Jolines, que review más largo xD Y, ¿la ortografía? Pero si corrijo todos los capítulos con Word! Supongo que te referirás a las palabras, (o palabrotas xD) Bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones, otro abrazo para ti y... ¿qué es un chipote?  
  
Horo: ^^ Gracias, ya llevo la bandana y los pantalones puestos! Pues... no se, estoy acostumbrado al frío... Y bueno, si Annita me deja, me pasaré por allí ^^  
  
Pilika: Gracias por todo, lo que me va a venir mejor de todo, es la red, porque la vieja ya se estaba rompiendo...  
  
Kororo: ^^ Kokoroko!  
  
Len: Gracias, mi lanza ya no reflejaba mi atractivo como antes...  
  
Hao: Hombre, se supone xD Gracias por todo.  
  
Yoh: ^^ Gracias por todo, pero por el beso ya va Anna hacia tu casa cargada de furia homicida xD  
  
Anna (que cambio su rumbo, en lugar de ir a tu casa, se quedo): Gracias, el látigo me vendrá de perlas ^^  
  
Jun: ^^ Gracias, no tenías que haberte molestado.  
  
Manta: Ay!! Gracias... creo...  
  
Ryu: *-* Que hermosa joven!! *corre hacía Anna Asamiya para darle besos*  
  
Tamao: ^0^ Gracias, señorita Anna Asamiya. Guardaré la foto del joven Yoh muy bien...  
  
Anna: ¿Qué foto? ¡Trae eso ahora mismo!  
  
Tamao: ToT  
  
Lyserg: ToT *se esconde en los brazos de Annita* Es mala ToT  
  
Annita: No es mala, solo te odia. No te preocupes... Ya pasó... Bueno, Anna Asamiya, ^^ espero verte en otro de mis fics. ^^  
  
~ * ~ Anna Cobain Asakura ~ * ~  
  
Annita: ^^ Hola mi niña!! ¿Ya estás más animada? Mira que aquí tengo un grupo de gente (señala a los personajes de Shaman King) que están dispuestos a masacrar al que se meta contigo ^^ Muchas gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas que me dejas ^^ Y a Kurt también, por supuesto! ^^ Y no te preocupes, yo soy feliz si veo un review tuyo, sea lo tarde que sea ^^ Bueno, ^^ como ves, esto se acabó, pero no para siempre, puesto k he invadido ff.net!! xD Espero verte en otro de mis fics ^^ y en los tuyos ^^  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Annita: ^^ Bueno, como veis, El Cumpleaños ha llegado a su fin. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y me gustaría que me dejaran reviews dando su opinión de cómo quedó "El cumpleaños". ^^ Ja ne!  
  
Todos: Ja ne! ^^  
  
Horo: ¡¡Yuju!! ¡¡Se acabo!! 


End file.
